Epic
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Tessa was left behind by her family five years ago when they became wanted fugitives. She hadn't heard a thing from any of them in all that time only to one day, receive a call from Dominic Toretto - her brothers bestfriend, her long-time crush, and the most unattainable man she could have set her sights on. She could have said no, but she wanted her family.
1. Chapter 1

"_Let's run through the basics real quick. Who do we got?" Brian asked._

"_First we're going to need a chameleon. Someone who can blend in anywhere." Dom replied._

"_What else?" Mia asked._

"_A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything." Dom said, looking away from the other two and out over the city._

_Brian smirked, "I got that."_

"_This guy is going to have lots of surveillance. We're going to need someone who is good with circuits." Mia said, looking down in thought._

"_And with those circuits, Reyes is going to have walls and we're going to need someone to punch through those walls." Dom added._

"_And what else?"_

"_Utilities and weapons. Someone who isn't afraid to throw down and will be able to back up every position." _

"_What else do we need?" Brian asked._

"_Most important," Dom said and held up two fingers, "We're going to need two precision drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys that never lose." _

_Brian smiled as Dom smirked, "You know we got that." _

"_Is that it?" Mia asked._

_Dom looked back down over the balcony, his hands tightening a little on the railing, "Not exactly." _

_Mia and Brian shared a look before asking in unison, "Who else?" _

"Do you think she'll show up?" Brian asked Dom as they looked at their new recruits.

Dom shrugged, "I don't know man. I hope so because not only do we need her but she's the only one that may be able to lead Vince back onto the straight track."

"Let's announce ourselves shall we boys?" Mia suggested as she nodded toward the arrivals.

They walked out of the shadows, Dom in the lead, "I see you've all met."

Giselle walked up to Dom, "You know when you called me to come to Rio I thought it would be for something a little more exciting than this." They hugged right after.

Brian and Mia caught up with the people they knew as well. Brian introduced Tej and Rome to Dom and Mia and everyone else introduced each other as well. When the introductions were over and done with, it was down to business. Everyone started asking what they were dragged to Rio for.

Just as Dom was going to open his mouth and reply, a motor could be heard. Everyone looked over as a sleek, blue and black, 1199 Superleggera Ducati came speeding into the warehouse. The rider didn't stop either. Instead they dropped the bike on its side, the beautiful paint job ruined as it skidded across the concrete floor before it crashed into a far wall.

That's not what everyone was paying attention to though. The rider, in skinny jeans and leather jacket marched up to Dom as they began to remove their helmet. When the helmet was finally removed and flung aside, wavy brown hair whipped as her glare met Dom's stunned gaze.

"You have some nerve Dominic Toretto!" She shouted as she stopped right in front of him and began hitting him in the arm over and over again, "You all take off and leave me behind without a word if you guys are okay or not! Then five years later I randomly get a call telling me to hike to Rio because you need me for a job?! What the hell kind of bullshit is that?!"

The smokey dark make-up around her eyes made her blue eyes look electric and all Dom could think was _where did the awkward teenager go_?

Dom grabbed her hand before she could hit him again and forced it down to her side, "We were occupied." Was his annoyed answer.

"Occupied? Seriously? You have no idea what happened after you all left LA do you?"

"Leon made sure you were okay." Dom said, "Vince made sure of it."

"But Leon wasn't the family I needed Dom." She said quietly and then stepped away from him to look at Mia and Brian as well, "You guys were and you just left me."

Mia came up and put her arm around me, "You were eighteen then Tessa. We wanted to give you a chance at a life outside of this." She tried to explain, "Vince also told us to keep you out of it."

"Vince." Tessa muttered, "When I get my hands on him I'm going to murder him."

"Sorry to ruin this little family reunion but you were about to tell us why you dragged us all to Rio." Giselle said.

Tessa turned around and noticed the audience and blushed as she stepped back beside Mia and slightly behind Dom and Brian. Dom smiled, there was the girl he remembered. _Though she's not a girl anymore_, he thought.

"We got a job." Dom told everyone and then nodded his head at Brian.

"Follow me." Brian said and led them all toward a table.

Dom took Tessa's arm and led her to the side. Tessa looked at him curiously, wondering why he pulled her aside when they were just about to debrief on this job. He better not be telling her to sit on the side lines. She always had to when she was younger but she refused to sit back and watch the show now. Judging by the look on his face, he could read her thoughts.

"Relax, you're in. I wouldn't have called you here if I was going to sit you out." Dom said with a smile.

I let out a breath and nodded, "Fine then, what's up?"

"It's about Vince."

"What about him? Is he okay? I've been worried about him ever since I saw his picture on the news five years ago."

"Slow down." Dom said, holding back a chuckle at her rapid questions in order to keep the seriousness of the situation, "He's here in Rio which is part of the reason I called you here."

Tessa froze, "He's here? Where?" She managed to ask.

"That's the thing. I need to tell you now in case things go South."

"What are you talking about Dom?"

"He's working for the wrong people Tessa." Dom answered and then explained about Reyes and the chip and what happened since his arrival in Rio.

She ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep breath, "Does he know? That I'm here I mean?"

Dom shook his head, "He doesn't even know about this job."

Tessa paced in front of him, thinking deeply about her misguided older brother. He's always doing this kind of shit. He was able to escape LA before getting arrested but to come here and get mixed up in something even more dangerous? He's going to get himself killed.

She turned to Dom with a calm but serious look on her face as she thought of something, "If it came down to it, who would you choose Dom? My brother or the money?"

"Look Tess-"

"My brother or the money Dom?" She asked again, more forcefully, "Because if it came down to it, you know what I would choose."

"Family is family Tess. You know I would always choose family." He finally said.

Tessa nodded, relieved that at least that has remained the same. Dom put his arm around her and led her back toward the group that had gathered around the table. She smiled as they reached the others and gave a nod to Mia and Brian indicating that she knew where Vince was now and that she was still in.

They most likely knew where she stood as well. If there was a chance to get to Vince Tessa would take it and no amount of money in the world could change that. She's done rather well for herself these past five years. She finished high school and got a diploma in mechanics by doing online courses. She's simultaneously working toward a degree in both engineering and psych but makes most of her money on the streets. She travelled all around the States looking for new racing scenes.

"No paper trail means no banks and no banks means cash houses." Giselle spoke, snapping Tessa back to the situation at hand.

"That's right." Brian said, "Ten of them to be exact. Spread throughout the city."

"And we're going to hit them all." Dom said from beside Tessa.

"All of them?" Tej asked dumfounded and Dom confirmed.

Rome shook his head, "That sounds crazy. You bring us to a whole other country so we can rob the dude who runs it?" He asked, "I thought this was business but it sounds personal to me. Is that what this is?" Rome asked looking around at everyone, especially Dom and Brian, "Look I got love for ya'll but personal ain't good business. I can't do this Homey."

Rome began to walk out and Dom just looked a head not even turned to see him go before speaking, "So what we're talking about it a _hundred_ _million_ dollars."

Tessa looked back at Rome to see him freeze and then turn around, "Say what? A hu-" he smiled and made his way back over, "You know sometimes I be over thinking and I know we just met but you kinda-"

Tessa held back a laugh as Dom interrupted him, "So a hundred million dollars and everything we take…we split even."

"So ten million a piece?" Tej asked, "I am down."

Everyone seemed to agree right off the hop at that agreement. They'd be millionaires soon enough and who would turn that down? Especially considering the team that has been put together. They're all the best at what they do. Though Tessa hasn't exactly figured out her job yet, looking around, she somewhat could tell what everyone else's was.

"You can't pull off ten heists on Reyes. You just can't." Giselle said, being the voice of reason.

"As soon as we take the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest." Han agreed.

Dom smirked and looked around at everyone, "Exactly."

The next morning, everyone was rearing to go. They were running through the plan one more time before grabbing the weapons and heading out. Tessa picked up one of the shot guns and loaded the barrel ready to go with when it was snatched from her hands and passed to Rome.

Tessa looked to Dom confused but the look on his face told her everything. She wasn't going.

"You're not making me sit out. You said you wouldn't." Tessa said, picking up the last shot gun that Dom grabbed and handed to Tej.

Dom turned to the others and nodded for them to go outside and get ready to leave. Mia was off doing something else productive as well, so when everyone left it was just the two of them. Dom remained silent, conveying his 'orders' with his eyes.

"I'm going." Tessa countered.

"No you're not. You're staying here with Mia and Giselle."

"You brought me to Rio for a reason Dom. Let me do something."

"You will be doing something. Just not yet." Dom said, "You're staying here."

"You can't make me." It was childish but she didn't care.

It was silent as Dom just stared at her before looking to the side at something. He smirked and told Tessa to follow him over to the table. Tessa, thinking she won, followed him not expecting him to take a zip-tie and zipping her wrist to a metal pole that was beside the table.

"What the hell! Take that off!" Tessa shouted as she struggled to remove her hand.

She stopped once it started to hurt and glared up at Dom. He was a foot taller than her 5'4 frame. He just smirked before turning to walk away. Tessa, using her free arm, grabbed the back of his shirt. It caught him off guard, causing him to stumble back a little and he turned back to her.

"Let me go." Tessa demanded.

"What happened to the girl that had the crush on me and did everything I said?" Dom asked a little taken aback.

Tessa smirked, "She grew up and decided people weren't going to walk all over her anymore."

"I'm not trying to push you around Tess but one screw up and we could all end up dead." Dom said, "This job needs to go perfectly and in order for that to happen someone needs to call the shots and the others need to listen."

"I wonder what one I am." Tessa rolled her eyes.

With a shake of his head, Dom walked away, calling out as he went, "No one cuts her loose but me!"

Then he left and Tessa slid down to the concrete floor to lean against the poll she was zip-tied to. She looked up to the ceiling of the warehouse wondering why she was even here. She wasn't going to lie; her heart skipped a beat when she heard Dom's voicemail the other day telling her to come to Rio. Five years and she still held a torch for him but she was always too young for him with the six year difference and all.

Things were different now though. Yes she still had that teenaged crush on Dom but she was twenty-three now and that meant she knew better than to follow everything he said like the lost puppy she used to be. She was stronger now, smarter and it was time for him and everyone else to take her seriously. Why was she the only one tied up and not allowed to go when Giselle and Han were not much older than she was?

Tessa looked up with hope when she heard Mia walking over to her. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment when Mia pulled up a chair to sit with her. She listens to Dom so religiously that Tessa wondered why she thought Mia would even try to cut her loose.

"He's not doing this to torture you, you know." Mia said.

Tessa sighed, "I know but I'm not the timid teenager anymore and I shouldn't be treated as such. I'm capable; I just wish he could see that."

Mia smiled, "He see's that Tessa. He just wants to keep you close and unharmed as much as possible. Like me."

Tessa frowned and looked away from her at the mention of being cared for like Mia. That suggests that Dom thinks of her like a sister and that is not what she wants. Mia watched this reaction carefully and came to a realisation she couldn't help but voice.

"You still like Dom." She said quietly.

"Believe me, if I could stop I would…I've tried." Tessa muttered, resting her head back on the pole and closing her eyes.

"It didn't mean to suggest he cares for you like a sister Tessa. I meant to say that he cares for you deeply and wants to keep you safe just as much as he wants to keep me safe."

"You don't have to try and make me feel better Mia. I know he would never feel the same." Tessa said and looked at her again, "I was trying to move on and I will continue too once this job is over. Maybe I'll even stay with Vince for awhile."

"I think he'd like that." Mia said softly, feeling for the girl.

The rest of the day went by with them talking about what they were doing for the passed five years. The conversation eventually turned to Letty and her death and Tessa couldn't help but wipe away a few stray tears. She mentioned that she visited Letty's grave on her last birthday.

The conversation also turned to lighter things like the fact that Mia was pregnant. Tessa smiled big, excited that she was going to be an auntie and they talked about baby names and plans for the future. Tessa mentioned she wanted kids someday too but didn't think she'd make a good mother like Mia would. Mia didn't get a chance to say anything though because the crew came back into the warehouse.

"We have a problem." Was the first thing Dom said when he came in.

Mia stood up as Brian continued, "They brought all the money to the police station."

"I think I have something that can help." She said as she left to go get whatever it was.

Everyone went to gather around the table but Dom. He went over to Tessa instead, taking out a pocket knife on his way. Since Tessa was still sitting on the floor, not bothering to get up at their arrival, Dom crouched down so he could reach the zip-tie attached to the poll. He cut it and stood back up, offering his hand.

Tessa took it and it didn't take much effort for him to pull her up. In fact, he pulled a little harder than he intended and she flew to her feet, her chest bumping his, faces mere inches apart since he was looking down and her up. He didn't let go of her hand, nor did he take a step away. They just stood their like that, breaths mingling for a moment before they were called over to the 'planning' table.

Following behind Dom at a slow place, her brow was scrunched together as she tried to figure out what that was. Dom as well, was wondering what had went through his mind. He was prepared to help her up and let her go but then he got a whiff of her perfume and it paralyzed him. It was an intoxicating scent that he knew he wouldn't be able to get enough of. He looked back at her as he reached the table to see her staring off into space and it made him wonder if part of the teenager they left behind was still in there somewhere.

Mia came back and spread blueprints across the table, "The beauty of public offices. Public records. I got them in case he paid off the police and we needed to keep an eye on them."

"That was good thinking." Tessa said, snapping out of her daydream finally.

Brian pointed to a room, "This is where he's keeping the money. It's in the evidence room."

"Can I get everyone's attention, right here please, for one second?" Tej said, raising his hand, "We're talking about breaking into a pooooo-liiiice station. Is anybody listening to those words? You know poe-poe, five-o, pigs, people we don't like."

"This Rio though Tej. It may be a pooooo-liiice station but it's no where near up to par with the precincts in the States."

"And what do you know about the police stations in the States?" Dom asked with interest. Tessa shrugged, not going into detail.

"You know, police stations are designed to keep people in, not out." Han brought up.

"That's why it's a stealth mission." Brian said, "We'll be in and out before they even know we were there."

"Well we'll need to get eyes in there. At least to get the make and model of that vault." Dom said, leaning on the table.

Rome looked at blue print, "Man that's crazy…who's supposed to do all this?" He asked.

Tessa turned to look at Dom, Mia, and Brian who shared a glance before turning to Rome. Soon everyone was looking at him and he sat up.

"What do you mean? Why me?" He asked.

"Because you have the biggest mouth." Brian reasoned.

"That's for damn sure." Tej whispered.

Tessa couldn't help but let out a laugh at the look on Rome's face. She turned and walked away, knowing that until Rome got in there, there was nothing more that could be done. She walked out of the warehouse and over to one of the cars – the black charger – and lay down on the hood looking up at the stars.

After being confined all day, she needed to get some fresh air. She needed to clear her head and forget about that little thing that happened with Dom earlier. Tessa wasn't even sure anything did happen anymore. The mind has a way of playing psychological tricks on someone to make them see something that happened turn out to be something completely different. She should know she's been studying the subject for the past two years.

Her musings were interrupted as she felt the car shake. She looked over and saw Dom leaning up against the car near the drivers' side mirror. She let out a sigh and looked back to the sky.

"It's sort of nice out here. Quiet, warm, peaceful." Tessa said.

"What did you mean about the precincts?" Dom asked.

She sighed and sat up, bringing one f her legs up to hold, "I've been inside one or two."

Dom came around to stand in front of her, arms crossed, "Oh yeah, and how did you manage that?"

"Street racing." She said smiling and continued when she saw Dom was waiting for more, "Surely you didn't think that just because ya'll left me behind, the racing scene would leave me behind too?"

"I guess we never really thought about it." Dom said in thought.

"Well I loved racing just as much as any of you, that wasn't going to stop just because you left. In fact, I think it just made me want to go more because it was a family thing. Racing made me feel close to you again." The 'you' in that statement becoming more targeted toward him than the rest of them now but he didn't need to know that, Tessa thought.

"So you raced and you got caught?"

"I never got caught racing; I was too good for that." Tessa smirked, earning a small one from Dom in return, "I got caught walking down the street away from one of the races once and they brought me in. They couldn't really hold me because they had no proof I was even there. I think I won six grand that night?"

"Well aren't you the rebel. Far cry from the girl you used to be." Dom smirked.

Tessa got up from the car and stood right in front of him, "Of course I'm not that girl anymore. I'm a woman now." She said, running one finger across one of his arms.

She didn't know where the sudden bravery came from but she would roll with it. She meant to walk away for a dramatic flare but Dom ruined it for her by calling her back. He was so unaffected by her little display that he continued to talk about business.

"We're going to fix up your bike for you but we can't find the keys." Dom said.

"Oh, that's because it's not my bike." Tessa said smiling, turning back around to face him.

"Whose is it then?" Dom asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Tessa shrugged, "Don't know. I was at the air port and the cab was taking to long. The bike just happened to be there at the right place at the right time."

Dom took at step closer to her, "You know how to hotwire a vehicle?"

"Where do you think the second time in the police station came from?" Tessa asked with a smirk as she walked backwards toward the warehouse, "but they couldn't prove that either." She winked and walked back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all gathered around the table again, trying to come up with a way to get the money out of the safe that can't be opened and in the facility that is near impossible to breach. It sounded like it was going to be fun. Apparently the way in is through the bathroom in the basement that had a vent that leads to a parking garage.

It was the two Spanish guys, who Tessa found out were Santos and Leo, who were next. They were going to blow up to toilets, then pose as maintenance people to go in and fix the problem. That's when we would get our live feed of the police station. If they timed things right, then the feed should be coming in about…

"Got it." Mia said as the cameras came up on the screen.

"We have four of them." Brian said.

"That's some pretty high end shit." Han put in, "Fibre optics, hundred degree field of view, ten seconds oscillation."

Brian shook his head, "That's a narrow window man."

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image?" Giselle asked.

"Nah they'd know we were in the system." Tej said.

"We're going to need some pretty fast cars to get through this." Rome said, shaking his head.

"Not just fast. That's a hard right and a hair pin." Han said, pointing to the screen, "We need something agile."

"You guys mock up a track." Dom said and turned to Tess, "O'Conner. Tess…Let's go get some cars."

All Tess could think was FINALLY she was able to do something. She stood from her chair immediately and linked her arm with Dom's as the three of them left. The adrenaline pumping through her veins could be visibly seen with how jittery she was with excitement.

When they arrived at the racing scene, Brian and Dom looked around at the cars and the girls before looking at each other and smiling.

"Home sweet home." Dom said before he and Brian got out. Dom helped Tessa get out of the back of the car and she immediately made a run for it before Dom grabbed her arm, "Stick with me please. I don't need you getting lost."

"Please tell me I'm not here to be babysat?" Tessa asked and looked over to Dom to see him smiling at a promiscuous looking girl sitting on a car.

Tessa rolled her eyes, trying not to let it bother her. She looked around trying not to watch Dom eye flirt as they walked down the lane of cars. That's when she spotted the keys in his pocket. Being as careful as possible, she went to grab the keys. What she didn't expect was for Dom to turn toward her at the last minute, meaning she grabbed something else of his by mistake.

He immediately took her wrist and shoved her hand down; inadvertently make her step closer to him. She blushed like mad as she looked up to his face to see his heated gaze catch hers. They weren't as close as in the warehouse the night before but they were still close and still staring at one another, Dom not letting her wrist go.

"What were you doing?" Dom whispered his voice seemed strained.

"I-I was just trying to get your keys." Tessa said, "To wait in the car?" It sounded like a lie even to her.

Dom let go of her wrist, trailing his hand lightly up her arm, watching her expression carefully. He seemed to find what he was looking for, however, because when he put his hand on her shoulder Tessa seemed to snap back to attention.

"I said to keep close to me." Dom said and then with a hand on the small of her back, directed her over to where Brian was standing looking at a sleek sky blue Porsche Carrera.

"It's the champion three years running." A guy said, coming up around his car, "You have a lot of confidence bringing your problems here Toretto. Not to mention a cop."

"Yeah we can keep that on the low." Brian told him.

"Word on the street is there are a lot of people looking for you two. You didn't think we would recognise you?" The guy asked.

"We were kind of counting on it." Dom said, his hand subconsciously tightening around Tessa's hip, "That little coup may run the streets around here but that monster," Dom turned and pointed to his car, his back pressing up against Tessa's has he did so, "has never seen a set of tail lights."

"Well she's about too." The guy said, causing Brian, Dom, and Tessa to chuckle. The guy spoke something in Spanish Tess couldn't quite understand but then pointed at Dom, "What do you say Toretto? Car for car?"

"Car for car." Dom stated.

"You want it come and get it." The guy said and then winked at Tessa, "And why don't we throw her into the wager too."

The smile dropped off Dom's face at his last comment, "Let's race." He said and walked back to his car, leaving Tessa with Brian.

Tessa leaned over to Brian, "Did Dom just agree to make me a prize?"

Brian laughed, "Don't worry. He wouldn't have if he thought he was going to lose."

The race was won before it even started. No one messes with anyone in Dom's family and gets away with it, Brian knew that. Once the race was over Tessa ran over to Dom and hugged him, he laughed and hugged her back before walking over to the blue coup as the cocky guy got out, pissed as hell. A bet's a bet though and he handed over the keys, with much reluctance, and stormed out of there.

Dom smirked down at the keys and then tossed them to Brian before telling them they should head back. Dom directed Tess over to his car, opening up the door for her and then walking over to his side. Drive back was quiet as they didn't put the music on. It was actually kind of awkward and Tessa couldn't take it so spoke up.

"I'm sorry, about earlier." She said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Dom glanced over to her before looking back to the road with a smile. The girl he knew five years ago still existed. She was just in a woman's body now. _All_ woman if he was being honest. He didn't know if he should think of her this way but he couldn't help it, she was sexy. She grew up in all the right places and he was noticing.

"Don't worry about it. What I want to know is what is the real reason you were going for the keys?" Dom asked.

Tessa sighed, "Well if you must know, I was going to race."

"So you were going to steal my keys to race my car and expect to get away with it?" Dom asked.

"I've become pretty good at pick pocketing you know. I would have gotten away with it." Tessa said and then blushed again, "You know, if you didn't uh turn."

Dom chuckled, "Right."

"It's true! It's like an art to me that I perfected." Tessa snapped.

"If that were true, you should have been ready for any movement."

She shook her head, noticing they were pulling up to the warehouse, "The only reason why I screwed up is because you distract me." She muttered as they pulling into the warehouse and parked.

She didn't expect to be heard but when she glanced over at him, she knew he had. She unbuckled her seat belt and was out of the car in record time. She ran passed everyone, ignoring their praises at the new car Brian pulled up in. Mia looked on after her though and then to Dom who was getting out of his car. He looked right back at Mia but didn't make any motion that indicated that he was or wasn't at fault for Tessa's hasty exit.

Mia got up to go after Tessa and found her pacing in what used to be an office. Tessa was breathing deeply trying to calm herself down after what she had just admitted to Dom. She wasn't crying or anything, just upset. Mia watched her pace before she called out her name.

"Tessa? What's wrong?" Mia asked.

Tessa finally turned to Mia, "I said something stupid."

"So…It wasn't Dom who did anything." Mia stated more than asked. Tessa's comment confirmed all she needed to know.

Tessa shook her head anyway, "No, I just might have let slip a fraction of my feelings to him and completely mortified myself." She laughed a little before Mia came up and gave her a hug, "I'm supposed to be moving on, moving forward, but it's so hard."

"Don't worry, it will all work out in the end." Mia said and then pulled back, "How about we get some sleep. I'm sure we're going to start bright and early tomorrow."

Bright and early wasn't exactly bright and early. It was more like bright and mid morning which Tessa was fine with. She got ready for the day, putting on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a navy tank top. She put on her favourite pair flat ankle boots before doing her make-up with her signature smokey eye shadow.

Tessa walked into the main part of the warehouse to see everyone up on a platform. She made her way up just as Dom called for Brian to begin the track. She stood back as she, along with the rest, watched Brian speed around the track. When he stopped and the camera's caught him, he did it again and again. After the final time he got out of his car.

"How was that one?" He asked.

"The camera caught you." Han told him.

"What? I was milking the hell out of that thing." He said as he made his way up the stairs.

"We're going to need a faster car." Dom said and Tessa brightened up at the prospect.

"Can I race then?" She asked him, coming up beside him.

Dom looked at her and then let out a sigh before dropping his head and nodding. Tessa shouted a 'yes' as she fist pumped the air and turned to Mia with a smile. She smiled back, knowing the girl had felt useless so far and was itching to do something.

That night they were at the races again and this time Tessa was able to eye up the cars and choose. She saw a silver one with a black hood; a Nissan 370Z if she wasn't mistaken.

"That's the one I want." Tessa pointed as Brian and Dom turned to look at it.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Dom asked as Brian handed over the keys to his recently acquired Porsche.

Tessa smirked, not looking at either of them as she took the keys, "I forgot…You haven't seen me race before."

She walked forward and ran her hand along the smooth paint job of the car that would soon be hers. The owner, a young Hispanic man came up to her and started going on and on about his car.

"I'm jealous. I really wish I had a car like this. All I have is a Porsche. I want a real car." Tessa moaned as she leaned against the Nissan.

The Hispanic man leaned on the car beside her, "It could be yours you know."

Tessa smirked before turning to look at him with an innocent expression, "What do you mean it could be mine? You'll sell it to me?"

The man brought his hand up to twirl a strand of hair around his finger, "You could race me for it." He smoothed his hand down her cheek and brought it under Tessa's chin, lifting her face a little more toward his own, "If you win, I'll give you my car. No strings attached."

Tessa leaned forward, lips barely an inch away from his, "And if I lose?" She asked, she'll admit she was curious.

"I get you, for at least a night." He said, "But after one, you'll probably be back for more."

Tessa leaned forward more but went passed his lips to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, "Sounds like a deal."

She pulled away and the Hispanic man looked like he was about to melt right there on the spot but managed to make an announcement of the race to the racers who would listen. Tessa turned toward Dom and Brian who she realised was watching her the entire time and whispering toward each other. She let free another smirk as she walked over to the Porsche and got in, starting her up before driving to the starter line.

Dom and Brian watched carefully as the race started and both cars took off. Tessa was a little behind the Nissan and it had Dom worry because he didn't know what the wager entailed. If she lost, what would she be giving up? He wondered as she fell a little more behind.

It wasn't until the race was half way over that Tessa started picking up speed and by passing the Nissan altogether. She crossed the finish line with a cars length between them and neither Dom nor Brian could believe it. She had talent. In fact, she had raw skill. Tessa deliberately fell behind to make the guy think that he was winning and she pulled ahead when he let his guard down. If he thought she was sexy before, Dom was definitely in trouble now.

Tessa pulled up beside them in the Porsche and got out, throwing the keys to Brian who caught them effortlessly. The Nissan pulled up beside them and the Hispanic guy got out, pissed as hell. He practically stomped his way over to Tessa and went to grab her but Dom caught his wrist before he could.

"Think about what you're doing man." Dom said in warning.

"The bitch played me!" The guy shouted.

"It's not her fault you let a pretty face deceive you." Dom said and then looked the guy up and down, "Word of advice? Never trust anyone at the races and definitely not a pretty face…especially one that's interested in you."

The guy was livid but a deals a deal and he gave up his car. The three of us drove back to the warehouse just as Leo and Santos showed up with a car they got – A Honda Prelude. Seriously, out of all the cars at the races, that is the one they choose? Tessa rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

"See," Rome said as he came up to Tessa's win, "That is a nice car. You should take some lessons from her Brian." He laughed at the looked on Brian's face.

"Well, I'm beat. We'll test it tomorrow okay?" Tessa said as she left to go get some sleep.

The others all agreed as well and went to get some shut eye as well. Dom stayed up to go over the plans once more and that is where Mia found him a few moments later. They were alone; her having told Brian that she'd see him in a minute. She wanted a moment with her brother.

"What's up?" Dom asked, taking a quick glance at her before looking back over the plans.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk." Mia replied.

Dom put the pencil down and leaned against the table, crossing his arms, "About what?"

"Tessa."

He sighed, "What about her?"

"I know you know that she still likes you. Even after all this time." Mia started and went on when Dom nodded, "But she doesn't want to feel that way anymore. She wants to move on Dom and she's not going to as long as theirs still hope. You need to talk to her and give her the closure she needs. Tell her you're not interested."

Dom remained silent and stared straight ahead, not even glancing at Mia. For anyone else, this would show that Dom was disinterested in this conversation and couldn't care less either way. For Mia, however, she knew her brother and his tells. He had listened intently, processing the information, and was unsure what to do with what he was told. This came as a shock to her.

"Unless you are?" Mia asked.

Dom closed his eyes and that was all the confirmation that Mia needed. Her brother has developed some sort of feelings for Tessa, Vince's younger sister. She wasn't sure when this could have happened but she was a lot different than the Tessa they knew back in LA, which could have something to do with his shift in feelings.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mia asked.

Dom shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing?"

"Nothing?" Mia asked incredulously, "Why not?"

Dom finally looked to his sister, "I don't even know what I feel Mia. She used to be the awkward, sweet, teenager that followed me around like a lost puppy. Now I see her and she's become this…" He didn't even know how to describe her. There were no words. She was still that awkward young adult, he's seen it but now she this…edge and it was intoxicating.

"She became a woman Dom. A beautiful and smart woman who also happens to be into cars." Mia said, "And you are a man. It's not improbable that you'd be attracted to her. Just make sure you figure out how deep this attraction is before you do anything. You both deserve to be happy Dom, whether that is together or apart, you'll have to decide.

Mia walked away from the table, Dom staring after her in deep thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they were all trying to beat the camera's using the cars that were won the night before. They were taking turns trying the Nissan and the Prelude but eventually decided the Nissan was the faster car and stuck with that. Tessa rolled her eyes when the vote was made – as if it wasn't obvious already. Leo ended up smacking the front end up anyway.

It was finally Tessa's turn and she took the keys from Tej when he came up the stairs. Rome, Han and Tej looked at her sceptically as she got in the car and drove to the beginning of the track. She waited for her queue and then took off at full speed…or so she thought.

Tessa sped down the tracks and around corners as if it was second nature. She did cut a few corners to close though which took away from her speed a little as she had to straighten out. She skidded to a stop in front of the platform and got out with a smile. Her smile dropped when she noticed the looks everyone was giving her.

"That bad?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Camera three and four caught you." Han said, popping some candy into his mouth.

"It would have been solid if you hadn't cut that corner to close though." Dom spoke up.

Tessa shook her head, "But I did cut it to close and I'll probably do it again." She said as she made her way up the stairs. She stopped in front of Giselle and handed her the keys, "You're up."

It was obvious that Giselle was the better driver out of the two of us. It was also obvious that she doesn't like being bested, even by a camera. Giselle was barely caught by camera three but she still had to do it again…and again, until everyone decided it was time to take a break.

The guys all disappeared somewhere, leaving the three girls to their own devices. They ended up sitting on the couch just talking about what they would do when the job was finished. Mia mentioned how she wanted to go to Tokyo, Russia, or somewhere that doesn't have extradition. She just doesn't want to run anymore. Giselle decided she wanted to travel more and have the world as her playground.

"And what about you?" Giselle asked Tessa once she was done explaining where she wanted to go and why.

Tessa shrugged and looked off to the side, "I don't know." She said quietly, "I just want to be with my family."

Mia put her arm around the girl that was only a couple years younger than she was and brought her into a side hug, "Then with your family you will be."

Tessa smiled and leaned her head against Mia's, taking the comfort the older girl was offering. It was exactly what Tessa needed to hear in order to feel secure but something was still tugging at her mind. What if Vince stayed here in Rio? Would she stay and risk being hunted by Reyes so she could be with her only blood relative or would she leave with Mia, Brian, and Dom and live a carefree life?

Their conversation was soon interrupted as a truck backed into the warehouse. It dropped off a rather large crate before leaving and soon after the guys came in, surrounding the crate. Dom was the only one not gathered round, he was up on the platform looking down. Santos took a drill and unscrewed the one side and Han and Brian took of the cover.

"Where on earth did you guys find one of these?" Tej asked.

Han smirked, "We had a life before you knew us." Apparently there was some kind of inside joke there between him, Tej and Brian.

Tej just shook his head and walked forward, "Alight, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but there's still a problem." He pointed as he faced the rest of the group, "Palm scanner, without Reyes handprint Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch."

"How do you know it's Reyes handprint?" Rome asked.

"He's storing a hundred million dollars. You really think he's going to put someone else's handprint on this."

Leo and Santos started arguing but Tessa wasn't really paying attention. Unlike the rest of the crew, Tessa found more interest in her nails than listening to their annoying tones bickering back and forth. She wondered why they were even here.

"How are we going to get Reyes' handprint?" Rome interrupted them.

"Han, you're up." Dom said, finally speaking up.

"Alright," Han said walking toward the cars, "Nothing like the easy stuff."

Giselle caught up to him, "Let's go, I'll drive."

Tessa watched them go; a smirk forming on her face before she looked to Dom. He carried a similar expression. She looked away once he glanced her way and looked around to find something that would keep her busy. She spotted the Nissan in a far corner and walked over to it, popping the hood. With the way they've been driving it, she should at least make sure there were no issues with the engine.

She poked around for awhile, testing everything out before deciding that it was okay and dropped the hood. She jumped when she saw Dom standing by the driver side door. She wondered how long he'd been there for. She saw the Ducati she stole from the airport right behind him and walked around him to get to it. Just because it wasn't hers, doesn't mean she shouldn't fix it. After all, it's a vehicle they may be able to use later.

When she passed him, he looked to the side, following her with his peripherals. She'd been avoiding him since the races two nights ago, the exception being the races last night but even then they didn't speak much. She started taking the body off the bike so she could get at the engine but froze once he spoke.

"We should talk." He said, turning around to look at her.

Once she caught her bearings, she continued with what she was doing, "About what?"

"About what you said in the car the other night."

Tessa looked back at him to see his arms crossed as he looked at her and turned back to what she was doing. She just got the body off and was poking around the engine to fix anything she didn't need new parts for.

"Don't worry about it. It won't distract me from the job, I swear. Not that there's anything to be distracted from since I'm not exactly doing much."

"You'll know when you're needed." Dom said, "But you getting distracted isn't what bothers me. It's me being the one distracting you, that we should talk about."

Tessa sighed and stood up, grease on her hands, and turned to Dom, "Look, I know you know I have feelings for you. I did when I was a teenager too and I wasn't exactly subtle about it. Pair that with the fact that you know me so well, it's kind of hard for you not to notice these kinds of things." She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, "I'm okay with you knowing and I promise it won't be an issue but I can't help how I feel."

"I know that Tess." Dom said softly, in a tone he only reserves for family.

"And I know you do." Tessa said just as softly, picking up a rag and wiping the grease from her hands.

Dom tensed, "What do you mean?"

"Letty." Tessa replied, "She was your first love…your epic love. I would never be able to compete with that, even if you did return my feelings."

Tessa didn't wait for him to say anymore, she left him in the corner with the bike and the car before going to see if anyone else needed anything. She noticed Giselle and Han were back and wondered how long she was actually looking at the Nissan for. Her thoughts quickly shifted as Mia called out to all of us.

"Hey guys! We have a problem!"

"The whole team just got burned." Brian said.

"Now we're all wanted." Mia sighed as she started typing on the computer.

Tessa came over, "The whole team?"

Mia nodded, "The whole team. Even you."

"How did they get my name?" Tessa asked, "I've never been in the system."

Brian was the one who answered, "Let's not forget you share a last name with Vince who is wanted too. The Feds know of his connection to Dom so they most likely linked you to him too."

"How did this happen?" Giselle asked.

"The US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrents." Mia replied, "Agent L. Hobbs."

"Hold on a sec…Dom, is this the guy you saw in the fuvellas?" Brian pulled up a headshot of Agent Hobbs.

Dom stepped up beside Tessa, "Yeah, that's him."

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." Brian told everyone, "When the FBI wants to find someone that's who they call because he never misses his mark. This guy is old testament…blood, bullets, wrath of god. That's his style."

"Right now he's hunting." Mia said and Brian nodded even though confirmation wasn't needed.

"Dom, we gotta move up our timeline." Han said.

"Yeah but how. This thing has already been difficult without them on our asses. If anything we need more room to breathe." Rome said.

"Romans right." Dom said and looked at everyone, "I think we need to get some fresh air."

"What do you mean fresh air?" Rome asked.

"We're going out." Dom said and walked away.

"Out?" Tessa asked confused, "How is that staying under the radar?"

"I think that's the point." Mia said and stood up.

Tessa got shafted from her own vehicle and ended up forced to drive with Dom. She loved the '70 charger but it was kind of awkward sitting here in his car after that conversation that they had. At least for her anyway.

She packed light when she came to Rio and didn't really have anything to change into. She managed though by changing from a pair of jean shorts instead of her usual skinny jeans and put on a blue flared camisole. She kept the flat ankle boots as they were the only piece of footwear she brought with her.

The last two nights when she went to the races, she was there for business. Now she was there to stand out and that's exactly what she did when she stepped foot of the car. Tessa knows she not the hottest girl in the world but she is attractive and over the years she's developed quite a bit of self confidence and that is what attracts.

A guy about her age approached her when she got out of the car, asking to dance with her. Tessa looked back as the others arrived and Dom got out of the car. She knew the DSS would be here soon and she at least wanted to have a little fun before shit hit the fan, so she accepted the guys offer – his name was Rico.

As they danced and laughed as they danced on tarmac. They moved to the beat of the song that was blasting from someone's car but Tessa refused to grind with him like some of the other couples were doing. She did however end up turning to him and placing her arms around Rico's neck as he smoothed his hands along her waist.

"Should I be worried?" Rico asked, dipping his head to whisper in her ear.

"About what?" Tessa asked.

"Toretto seems to be trying to burn holes into my head."

"Are you having fun?" Tessa asked, Rico nodded, "Don't worry about it."

The two of them just kept dancing and eventually, Rico brought Tessa closer. Tessa thought about fighting it but decided if she was going to ever get over Dom, she needed to put herself out there. Rico, realising he was getting less resistance from her, was about to try his luck and started to roam his hands down her back. Before he could reach his destination, however, he was pulled back.

Dom stood there and stared at Rico until with a muttered 'whatever' he walked away. Dom then turned his heated gaze toward Tessa and was surprised to see she was glaring right back.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Believe me, I just saved you from making a mistake." Dom said and took her arm to lead her back toward the team.

"Saved me from what? Having fun?" Tessa asked, "It's not like I was going to let him score. I'm not that easy."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing." Dom said, weaving them through a few more people before they reached the team again.

She shook her head, "Then maybe you shouldn't have been looking."

Dom was taken aback by her words but didn't outwardly show it. Turns out Mia was right, she was trying to move on with her life. He didn't think he liked that but now wasn't the time to think about it. Hobbs and his crew were going to be here soon, that's what he had to think about it.

He ignored the looks he was getting from his team and sat on the hood of his car. Tessa, giving up arguing with him went over to talk to Giselle. Rome decided to take the opportunity to get some action and started flirting with the first couple girls he saw. That didn't last long though.

"Hey Toretto!" Hobbs was all of a sudden heard and we all turned to him, "You're under arrest."

"Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest." Dom turned toward Brian, "How 'bout you Brian?

"No, not a bit." Brian looked to Hobbs, "Not even a little bit."

The two of them were keeping such straight faces and their demeanour remained calm. The others stayed that way too but Tessa knew that if she was where Dom was, she'd be shitting bricks.

"Oh give it a minute, it'll sink in." Hobbs told them.

Dom remained quiet but his head tilted toward the female cop. Tessa swallowed roughly, thinking he was interested in her and looked away from him.

"We didn't kill those Feds." Brian said.

"I don't give a shit. I'm here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk." Hobbs said.

"Yeah," Brian nodded, "That sounds like a real hero."

Hobbs took a threatening step forward, "That's funny, coming from a guy who took the oath of a cop and then went against everything it stood for and from some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench!"

Tessa didn't know what came over her but she was running for Hobbs before he finished the last word. Lucky for her, Dom caught her around the waist and whispered in her ear to 'calm down'. It's not her fault though. This prick shouldn't be talking about things he doesn't understand.

"Yeah, you're real tough. Now let your girlfriend go and put your hands behind your back." Hobbs demanded.

Tessa knew Dom was angry by the way his arm flexed against her before letting her go and gently moving her aside.

He walked toward Hobbs and said, "I don't think so."

"You don't got a god damn choice boy." Hobbs said and his team lifted their guns to point directly at him.

Dom looked at all of them then back at Hobbs, "You're mistaken, thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home." Dom lifted his hands, "This is Brazi!"

Nearly everyone at the races brought out a gun and pointed them at Hobbs and his team. Dom lowered his arms and he and Hobbs had a stare down. It was a stalemate that could go either one of two ways. Everyone could start to fire, ending this in a bloodbath or Hobbs and his team could walk away and come after us a different day. If Hobbs valued his life and the lives of his team, he'd choose the latter.

"I'll see you soon Toretto." Hobbs said.

"Look forward to it cop." Was Doms reply.

Hobbs and his team finally left and Dom turned around, walking back toward the rest of his team. He looked at every one of them that was present until his eyes rested on Tessa.

"Let's go."

Dom seemed angry about something and Tessa didn't want to argue so she got into his car. Dom said something to the others before coming around the drivers' side and getting in. He put the car in gear and took off, driving in the opposite direction of the warehouse. Tessa kept quiet, waiting to see what Dom would do.

He eventually stopped a block from the police station and Tessa got a little antsy, wondering why he'd be stopping here of all places. She wondered until she saw the female cop come out of the building and head to her car. Dom followed behind her; far enough back so he wouldn't be noticed. She eventually came to a stop outside a run down apartment complex and Dom parked his car around the corner.

"Dom, what are we doing here?" Tessa finally asked.

"Picking something up." He said and got out of the car, he leaned through the window though, "Stay here I won't be long."

Tessa nodded and watched him follow the cop up to her apartment. Dom couldn't help but follow the cop. He needed that necklace back, it meant too much to him. He should have left Tessa with the others but at the moment he only trusted himself to keep her safe.

He walked into the apartment, the door squeaking signalling his arrival. He grabbed the cop as she went for the gun but he took the gun and pushed her against the wall, hold her mouth closed. When he was sure she wouldn't scream he let go and took the necklace from her neck. Giving the cop one more glance, he clutched the cross in his hand and turned to go.

"I don't understand. Why come here? Why risk it all for twenty dollars worth of silver?" The cop asked.

He looked back at her, "Because it's worth it."

"You should run you know? Hobbs will find you. You have every reason to leave, why stay?"

"Why do you?" Dom asked, looking at the small shrine she had of her husband.

"My husband was a good police officer. An honest man. We both grew up here." She explained, "Two years ago he was murdered in the street, right outside our door. Reyes owns this Pavilla now. He gives things to people but everything has a price. The people here need a new start, they need to be free."

Dom listened intently to her words before placing her gun back down and heading for the door.

"You didn't kill those men in the train, did you." She didn't ask.

"Now why would you believe anything I would tell you." He opened the door.

"She's special to you." The cop said.

He looked back, "I didn't think anyone could ever understand how much. But you do." He said quietly, thinking of one more person who seemed to understand as well.

She nodded, "But it's not just these people who need a new start, who need to be free." She said.

"Do you take your own advice?" Was the last thing Dom said before he left her home.

Tessa sighed in relief when she finally saw Dom come out of the apartment. She was a little worried because he was taking so long and would have went in there after him if he hadn't come out when he did. He got back in the car and started it.

While they were driving down the street, Tessa noticed him gripping a chain in his hand. She took his hand and gently opened it to see a familiar cross. Letty's cross. She took it from him and smoothed her hand over it, a little overwhelmed by the grief that washed over her.

"I miss her a lot, so I can only imagine what you've been through." Tessa said quietly, "She meant so much to you."

"She did." He replied.

"Will you…will you tell me how it happened?" Tessa asked quietly. She was almost afraid to ask.

Dom was quiet and Tessa thought he wasn't going to talk but he made a sharp right and drove for about five more minutes until he finally parked under an overpass. There was no one around, we were alone.

"She died trying to clear my name." Dom finally said, Tessa kept quiet, waiting for him to continue, "Brian got back with the FBI and was assigned to take down this one gangster. He needed someone on the inside but everyone knew he was cop. So he made a deal with Letty. If Letty went undercover and helped Brian catch this guy, our names would be cleared." Dom gripped the steering wheel tightly, "Something went wrong and she was killed by the son of a bitch."

Tessa took the hand closer to her off the steering wheel and into her lap. He told the story somewhat calmly, though an underlying tone of anger could be heard. Whether at the man who killed her, or himself, she didn't know but she didn't like it. She doubts he blamed Brian though; it was her decision after all. She took the necklace and hung it from the rear-view mirror.

"She really loved you Dom. Don't you ever forget that." Tessa said and turned to him, clasping the hand that was still in her lap, "But I don't think she'd want you to continue to wallow in grief."

Dom leaned his head back against the head rest and stared forward as he responded, "To be honest, I stopped grieving awhile ago." He turned his head toward her, "Now I just feel guilty."

"For what?" Tessa asked.

"For moving on with my life."

Tessa laughed, "Just because you're moving on with your life doesn't mean you didn't love her. You'll never stop loving her Dom but that doesn't mean you won't find someone to love again. Maybe you'll even find her in Tokyo, France, or whatever country Mia is going to drag you and Brian too after this job." She teased.

Dom smirked, "And you."

Tessa smiled and shook her head, "I don't know what I'm going to be doing after this is all over."

"You'll be coming with us." Dom said, "Mia and Brian would love to have you around. Especially after the baby get here."

"What about you?" Tessa asked with a small smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you want me around? I might end up cramping your style and I'd hate to be the one to keep you from your second love if you happened to find her." Part of her was joking but there was a serious undertone that could be felt in the confines of the car.

Dom studied Tessa as she looked out the windshield at virtually nothing. Nothing could really be seen from this vantage point, especially with it this dark outside. He just couldn't help but look at her though. She put on this confident front, so unless you really knew her, which he did, you wouldn't be able to see that she was aching inside. She was resigned to the fact that she could never have him, that she wasn't what he wanted.

The more he looked at her though and the more he thought about it, he did want her. She was a beautiful woman, even without the make-up. She was into cars, she was an excellent racer. Best of all, they knew each other's history. He may not have been sure before but he was now. He wanted her and Dom always got what he wanted so he leaned forward.

"Tess." Dom said.

"Yeah?" She asked and turned toward him only to gasp as their noses brushed.

She didn't expect him to be that close but the fact that he was made her all twitchy. It was the same feeling she gets when she goes to the races. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, lean back or lean forward, so she stayed put. Their breath was mingling and she remembered the last time they were this close. It was when she first arrived to Rio.

Even though all signs pointed to what was about to happen, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Tessa didn't think Dom was a tease but Tessa wanted it to much and when she wants something to much, it tends to be taken away.

She first developed her crush on Dom when she was sixteen._ She remembered liking a boy at school, Josh if she remembered correctly. Josh ended up asking her to the semi-formal and she was so excited because she didn't think Josh knew she existed. He was one of the popular guys in school. She had Letty and Mia go dress shopping with her to find the perfect dress. It was a silver dress with a sweetheart neckline that went to her knees. She had Mia help her with her hair and Letty did her make up. _

_She was supposed to meet Josh at the school and Vince was the one to take her. When Vince pulled up outside the school Tessa saw Josh right away, he was with a small group of his friends. Tessa got out of the car and walked up to him smiling, asking if he was ready to go in. She could still hear the cold sting of his words…_

"_See guys, I told you I could get her to think I was interested." Josh laughed with his friends and put his arm around Alyssa Georgio. His on and off again girlfriend that he had told Tessa he wanted nothing to do with anymore._

"_J-Josh? I thought…" Tessa was confused and on the verge of tears._

"_You thought what? That I actually wanted to go with you?" He laughed again, "Look at yourself. In what world would I ever be interested in someone like you?"_

_Tessa had self-esteem issues before and this just put icing on the cake. She held back her tears the best she could and ran back to the car. Luckily he was waiting until she got inside before leaving. He had asked her what was wrong when she got in the car but all she wanted was to go home. _

_So he took her home and he had barely had the car in park before she jumped out and ran into the house. She ran through the kitchen, then the living room – which was full of people, including Dom – all the way up the stairs and into her room. Five minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door and she sniffled telling whoever it was to go away._

_Of course, they didn't listen and it was Dom who opened the door and came in, shutting it behind him. She ended up crying in his arms, telling him everything. Tessa even called herself ugly at one point. _

"_Hey, you're not ugly." Dom said softly, smoothing back the curls in her hair, "You're far from it. That guy was just a douche."_

"_Why aren't any guys interested in me then?" Tessa had asked._

"_They're probably just not ready for you yet. When they are though, there will be a line up but they'll have to go through me and Vince first."_

_Tessa laughed and then looked down at herself before the laughter died, "It's a waste though. The amount of money I spent on this dress and I won't even get to dance in it." _

"_We'll have to fix that then wont we." Dom said and stood up to go to her stereo. He picked a CD and pressed play. _

_Tessa used be obsessed with boy bands and that is all she owned. So Dom ended up picking a Backstreet Boys song. The song was called _All I Have to Give_ and it just felt so fitting at the time. Dom and Tessa dance to that song slowly and at the end Dom kissed her on the forehead_. It was that exact moment when her feelings for him started to surface.

Staring into his eyes now, she was reminded of that moment and couldn't help but close her eyes and lean the last inch forward, touching her lips to his softly. It was a chaste kiss and she was going to leave it at that but he brought his hand up to pull her face more firmly to his. The kiss deepened and Tessa's mind went haywire. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She'd always imagined what a kiss from Dom would feel like but her imagination paled in comparison to the real thing. Tessa gripped his shoulder to get more leverage as she pushed her lips more forcefully against his. She squealed a little, not expecting him to lift her and bring her over to straddle his lap but she wasn't complaining. She especially wasn't complaining when his lips moved from hers and down to her neck. Then from her neck down to her chest. He was nipping and sucking and it was driving her mad.

She reached down to pull the recliner and the seat flopped back as far as it could go. He wasn't expecting that though because he pulled away in surprise. Tessa just smirked at him before leaning down and nipping his ear and the junction just below it. Dom chuckled at her, reaching under her shirt to smooth his hands up her sides and up her arms to pull it off.

Tessa reached down to pull his shirt off too and licked his chest once it was revealed. She had seen Dom shirtless many times before and had always wanted to lick his chest. She was giddy that she finally got to live that fantasy. By the raised eyebrow Dom was giving her, she could tell he was surprised.

"I've always wanted to do that." She informed him, "You've shown it off quite a bit I was bound to fantasize."

"And what else did you fantasize about?" He asked, genuinely curious and genuinely turned on.

"Why don't we find out?" She smirked, reaching for the button on his pants.

He stopped her though and gave her a serious look, "As much as I want to, you deserve better than our first time being in a car. It's not exactly classy."

"I think it's the perfect place." Tessa said, running her hand up and down his rippling chest.

"How is having sex in a cramped car the perfect place?" He asked, running circles on her sides with his thumb.

"Because it says something about who we are." Tessa said softly.

Dom lifted a hand and pushed some of the hair from her face, "How do you figure that?"

"Our entire lives are based around cars. Do you think you'd have met Vince if either of you didn't come to the races? Do you think we'd be here right now if I didn't like this scene? We'd be in completely different worlds right now if it weren't for cars." Tessa said and leaned forward so that their chests were flushed against each other and their noses were brushing.

She whispered, "You're into cars Dom. You got me into cars and now you get to have me in one. You're favourite care no less. Tell me why this isn't the most perfect place for this to happen?"

Her answer was his lips on hers once again in a bruising kiss. The bruising kiss turned soft though, when Dom decided he was going to take his time with her. Tessa may have won this battle but that didn't mean she was going to win the next one. She deserved more than a hot frenzied quickie. They may be doing this in the car but he was going to draw it out, take it slow, and explore every inch of her.


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled into the garage at about two-o-clock in the morning and everyone was sleeping. Dom got out of the car and went over to the passenger side. He opened it slowly and reached in carefully to grab Tessa. She had fallen asleep on the way back after getting dressed. He's not surprised though after the passed few hours they spent getting to know each other more intimately.

He carried her through the warehouse and over to the cot she usually slept in. He'd love to bring her over to his but something told him that wasn't a good idea, at least not yet. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing her knotted hair out of her face. They were back to the track tomorrow to see if they could beat the cameras and they were going to need their sleep.

Tessa didn't wake up until the afternoon. She let out a yawn as she stretched before slowly washing up and changing. Last night was replaying in her mind over and over again and it caused a smile to cross her lips. It was unexpected and it definitely changed the dynamic between the two of them but she wasn't sure where to go from here. She'll have to play it by ear and follow Dom's lead.

She walked into the main area of the warehouse to see Dom in the hood of a car with Santos. Han, Rome, and Tej were up on the platform and the screeching tires of the Nissan could be heard loud and clear. Giselle got out of the Nissan and slammed the door closed knowing she wasn't fast enough. She came up and threw the keys at Han who went down the stairs.

Tessa didn't go up the stairs to the platform, she just stood off to the side and watched from there. Han went back to the beginning and then ripped down the track, drifting around each corner at full throttle. He skidded to a stop in front of the platform and Giselle walked to the edge.

"Close but not enough." She told Han when he got out of the car and leaned on the open door.

"The windows' to small Dom." Han said, looking over Dom's way, "The only way we're going to beat the cameras is if we had invisible cars."

Tessa walked forward as Dom quickly finished what he was doing and looked over to Han, "And I know just where to get them." He dropped the hood of the car, "We're going for a ride boys, get ready."

Everyone but Tessa and Dom left to get ready and she made her way over to Dom who now stood, leaning against his car. He eyed her as she approached but she stopped a few feet away.

"I just woke up and you guys are leaving already?" She asked, looking back to where the others left too.

Dom crossed his arms, "It's four-o-clock and there's work to do."

Tessa sighed, "I know that."

"What's wrong?" Dom asked.

Tessa looked back to Dom, "Why did you call me here Dom? Everyone has their reason for being here and so far they've been useful but I've been dead weight to this team since I arrived."

Dom took Tessa's hand and brought her closer to him, "You haven't been dead weight. In case you've forgotten, you won the Nissan."

"Which may be a fast car but we just decided it's useless." Tessa countered and then asked again, "Why did you bring me here Dom?"

"I called you to do two specific things. The first being only if we needed it and only as a last resort. The second thing was for Vince. I called you before we even decided to put this team together but no one knows this and then I needed a reason to keep you around when I told Vince to get out."

Tessa pulled away, "You told Vince to get out. Why?"

"He sold us out and I couldn't have him around if it was going to put Mia in danger."

Tessa knew there was more to it than that but she didn't care. If Dom felt having him around would put everyone in danger, then brother or no, he had every right. It's really none of her business what happened before she got there, she's there to offer her support and that's all there is to it.

"And the other thing that I will only have to do if absolutely necessary?" Tessa asked.

"Be a distraction. Keep the enemy off our trail." Dom replied, "Until that may be needed, your job is similar to Giselle's. Just back everyone up if they need it."

Tessa nodded, "Alright but as long as you remember what my first priority will always be."

Dom placed his hands on Tessa's waist and brought her to stand right in front of him between his legs, "Vince."

Tessa brought her arms around him his neck, "Vince." She agreed.

"That's fair, I would never come between family." Dom said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Tessa shook her head, "I don't think you understand. You guys are my family too, which is what makes this so hard."

Tessa dropped her head on his shoulders and Dom ran his hands up and down her back, "No matter what decisions you make, know I wont hold it against you." Tessa nodded against his shoulder, feeling a little relieved.

The others were coming back into the room and Tessa stiffened when Dom's hands tightened around her for a moment, "Sorry Tess." He whispered and pushed her away before the others could see them.

"So you two are…" Tej was making a motion with his fingers with a confused look on his face.

Dom didn't say anything so Tessa spoke up, "No. We were just talking." She said and stepped further away from Dom.

"Damn." Rome whispered, for once seemingly speechless.

Giselle pulled her bag around her shoulder, "Ready to go?"

Giselle walked by them, Han, Rome and Tej following after. Brian stayed behind with them and Tessa stepped away from Dom a little. Brian had a grin on his face as he looked at the two of them and Dom crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you smirking about?" Dom asked.

"I'm trying to picture the look on Vince's face when he finds out."

Dom stood up straight, "There's nothing to find out, now let's go."

Dom walked out, Tessa watching after him. She was slightly hurt by the brush off in front of the others but she tried to not let it show. Seems Brian was able to catch a glimpse though and sighed.

"He'll come around. There's just a lot going on right now." He left as well.

That left Mia and Tessa alone in the warehouse. Tessa didn't know where Mia was but she'll come out from wherever she is eventually. Santos and Leo were god knows where but Tessa didn't care, she didn't really know what to make of them.

Tessa went over and sat on the couch, pulling her feet under her. The look on Dom's face when he apologised for pushing her away showed sincerity but if he was sorry why would he have done it? It's not like it's going to hurt the team if they were to be open. Unless last night was just that…one night. Tessa had one night stands before but she didn't think Dom would ever be one of them. In fact he's the reason for all the one night stands before; unable to commit because she's hung up on her first love.

Mia finally came out and she was yawning. She was probably laying down for a nap which isn't surprising in her condition. She smiled at Tessa as she went over to the computers to track where Hobbs is. He was on the other side of the city at the moment and no where near the police station. That was good news.

Tessa walked over to her, "How are you doing?"

"Good, just tired." Mia said.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday but it feels so much longer than that. Though that could be because you're the only female on the team I really talk too." Tessa said, sitting beside her.

"What about Giselle?" Mia asked, leaning back in her seat.

"She's really nice but we don't really talk." Tessa replied, "She's mostly watching Han."

Mia and Tessa laughed at the obvious attraction between Han and Giselle. They talked about other things as well like baby names. They were talking about the most ridiculous ones they ever heard and then the boring common names they didn't really like.

"I was actually thinking of naming the baby after Letty." Mia said, "You know, if it's a girl?"

Tessa smiled softly, "That's a really good idea Mia. I think even Dom would tear up if you told him that."

Mia coughed a little and rubbed the back of her neck, "Speaking of Dom. What's going on between you two?"

Tessa shrugged, trying to play it cool, "Nothing really. He's just easy to talk too."

Mia raised a brow, "Then where were you two all last night?"

"He found Letty's necklace and needed to go get it. We ended up talking after and he told me what happened to her." Tessa explained, hoping this turn of conversation distracted her enough.

"He told you everything?" Tessa nodded and was about to say more but the van pulled in and Giselle and Tej got out, "Success?"

The revving of a few engines could be heard and Giselle smirked over to the girls at the computer, "What do you think?"

Four police cars, all Dodge Chargers, drove into the warehouse and stopped in consecutive order. Dom was the first to get out and the others followed. Dom had a smirk on his face as he walked toward the computers.

"Good race O'Conner." He said, stopping at the computers to get an update on Hobbs.

Tessa looked at the computer screens as Dom stopped behind her chair and put his hands on the back, leaning forward. Mia explained that Hobbs was nowhere near the warehouse and that they were all still safe for now. Dom leaned down and kissed the crown of Mia head as he ran his hands through the ends of Tessa's. That confused Tessa even more.

Dom wasn't treating her like she was some one night stand but he wasn't blatantly conveying his attraction either. It confused Tessa because Dom wasn't the type to have a dirty little secret. If he wanted something, he went for it and didn't care who knew. He demonstrated that thoroughly by going to the races the night before just so Hobbs could find him.

The others noticed the subtle touch to Tessa's hair but didn't say anything. There was definitely tension between them and it made them wonder what really happened between Dom and Tessa last night. Of course, they all had their theories.

Tessa stood up immediately, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired." She started walking away.

"You slept half the day away." Dom said as he turned to face her.

"All the more reason to go to bed now. I need to get back on a proper schedule." Tessa said, "See you all in the morning." She went into the room with cots and laid down facing the wall.

Tessa said she would follow Dom's lead and he had blown her off earlier. Now he was touching her in the subtlest ways and it irked her. What's worse is that she had no one to talk to about it because no one knew. She needed someone to talk to about it though and decided she would tell Mia everything in the morning. Tessa shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep. It was fitful but at least her mind wasn't thinking of Dom.

The next morning when she awoke she changed into shorts and a camisole, put on her boots and walked out into the main room. Her goal was to talk to Mia. Looking around though, she didn't see Mia anywhere and asked the first person she saw.

"She left an hour ago." Brian said, "Grocery shopping I think she said."

"It's about time too. We need some real food." Rome said coming up.

Tessa sighed, "I'll go meet her then, there's something I need to talk to her about." She backed toward the exit.

"No need." Brian said.

He looked pissed off and stopped the air compressor he had hooked to the cop cars tire. Brian started walking in Tessa's direction and confused, she turned around and stood stock still at who she saw. He looked different but the same as well.

"Brian wait, its okay." Mia said, placing her hands on Brian's chest, "Reyes' men were waiting for me at the market. Vince saved my life."

Brian and Vince nodded at each other as Rome came up behind him. It looked like Rome was ready to either break up a fight or to back Brian up. Either way, Tessa didn't care. All she cared about was seeing her brother for the first time in five years.

"Vince." Tessa whispered.

Vince turned toward Tessa just as she launched herself at him and hugged him tight. The surprise at seeing his sister here of all places was still there but he hugged her back just as tightly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Tessa said, letting go and wiping away the tears, not caring that it was messing up her make up.

"I missed you too but what are you doing here?" Vince asked.

Tessa laughed, "Figures that would be the first thing you would ask after all these years. What are you doing here? Not, how are you? What have you been up too?" She shook her head and hugged him again.

"And here I thought she was Dom's girl." Rome said loudly.

Vince froze at the comment and let go of Tessa. He looked confused, as if processing the information before his glare turned hard. Damn Rome and his big mouth, she thought.

"What does he mean by that?" Vince asked his sister.

Tessa took a step back, "I don't know," She shrugged, wiping up the last of her tears, "Rome has these stupid ideas in his head and doesn't have the mental capacity to keep his mouth from saying them. Everyone ignores him most of the time." Tessa finished by rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Rome shouted but went ignored.

Vince stayed quiet as he looked at Tessa. He was studying her as if looking to see if she was lying. He used be able to read her so well but looking at her now, it's like she was a whole different person. She was his sister but she was almost like a complete stranger to him. He supposed that was his fault though.

"Are we done with the 'I miss yous' yet?" Tessa asked.

"I think we got them out of our system." Vince said with a small smile.

"Good." She snapped and gave him a right hook, clean across the face.

Vince's head snapped to one side from the force of the blow and swore as he massaged his cheek, turning to look back to his sister. Her eyes were blazing with fury as she glared at him. The others in the room looked quite shocked at the display of violence from the petite brunette as well.

Tessa pointed at Vince, "Don't you ever. Ever! Make decisions regarding my life again. Got it?"

"Got it." Vince muttered, still massaging his tingling cheek.

Turns out Tessa blames him too and rightfully so. He could have left some kind of message for her to meet him once he got out of the States. He could have found some form of communication to stay in contact. He just thought it would be easier to lose contact with her all together and it was easier…for him at least.

"You hungry?" Dom interrupted his thoughts and they all turned to him. He was at a table with Han.

"Yeah, sure." Vince answered.

Dom looked up from what he was doing, "Good, because you're saying grace."

Dom flicked his eyes to Tessa briefly before turning back to finished up what he was doing with Han. Tessa knew he only interrupted to diffuse the tension between siblings but she wished he didn't. Vince deserved to know how she felt without a scrap of news all these years. The last time that she saw him he was bleeding profusely from the torso for crying out loud.

She walked away from everyone to go sit by herself while supper was being prepared. She needed to collect herself before she faced everyone again. When she did finally come out, she saw Han, Rome, Tej, Leo, and Santos to her right and Dom on his own working on his car to the left. Mia was up on the platform with Brian and she knew Giselle was somewhere fiddling with her guns.

She took the left and went over to Dom. He looked up at her as she walked in and went back to what he was doing. She watched him for a few minutes in silence, admiring how he could never get bored of looking at an engine. That was something they had in common.

"You're going to fix it until it's broken." Tessa said softly, coming to stand next to him.

"That only applies to people who don't know what they're doing." Dom answered, "Now what are you doing over here?" He asked.

Tessa took a step back, hurt and confused, "Sorry. I'll let you be for a bit."

She turned to go but Dom grabbed her arm gently, "Wait, that came out wrong." He sighed, and handed her a tool, "Can you tighten that plug over there?"

Tessa nodded and they began to tune up his engine together in silence. It was nice, the two of them working on his car. There were even the slightest touches of fingers and touches of skin that set their skin on fire. At one point their sides were touching and Tessa turned to look at him and saw the he was looking right back.

They were close enough their noses were touching and all Tessa wanted was to feel his lips on hers again. He must have felt the same way because he closed the distance and lightly brushed his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes and was surprised to find confusion and hurt.

"I wish you'd make up your mind." Tessa whispered before she pulled away from him and the car completely.

She grabbed a rag and wiped the grease off her hands the best she could as she walked away. She passed Vince as she made her way to where the others were sitting on the other side of the platform. She needed to get her head in the game because the job was tomorrow and complete focus was crucial to it being successful.

Mia and Brian were now with the others as well, sitting at the table together. I sat beside them and Rome came over with a few beers.

"We are less than twenty-four hours away from the rest of our lives. I need a refill." Rome said and passed a beer to Brian and Mia.

Mia refused and Tessa took the beer instead. Rome still tried to convince her though until Brian said she can't. Rome was confused until Brian started rubbing Mia's stomach and Tessa grinned as she took a sip from her bottle.

"Are you serious right now?" Rome asked and then turned to Dom to ask him, "Is that the reason why you let him beat you in the quarter mile?"

The other members made their way over to the table as well. The news was out in the open now so everyone was there to celebrate the baby news.

Rome was laughing at his discovery, "That was a baby gift!"

"That's messed up, you're not taking that from me." Brian said.

Tessa smirked as she took a sip from her beer. Everyone was congratulating the couple and the atmosphere just felt so relaxed. More relaxed than what it felt in a long time. Dom was standing back, watching the well wishers with a smile on his face. Tessa looked over and their eyes met briefly before he turned to Brian who walked up to him. Tessa assumed that they were talking about the race they head on the way back last night.

Dom raised his beer bottle to everyone beaconing everyone over with one word, "Toast."

The team went over and stood in a circle around him and he began to speak to all of them, "Money will come and go. We all know that. The most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now."

Tessa looked to Vince who she hadn't spoken too since she slapped him earlier. He looked back before looking down at the throat of his bottle. She looked to Dom again and met his eyes as he raised his bottle again.

"Salute Mi Familia." Dom said. The others raised their glass, returning the gesture.

The team was eating and drinking and enjoying the night. They were a family. Tessa was actually even having an interesting conversation with Giselle about her time in the military. Tessa explained how she thought of joining once but considering her family were all wanted fugitives she'd have to cut all ties with them. She cared too much to do that though. They may have cut the ties for her but she still had hope they would be together again. Giselle understood her completely and explained that the military wasn't all it was cracked up to be anyway.

When the conversation ended, Giselle got up to get another beer and Vince took her seat. Tessa tensed, not knowing what to expect considering their confrontation earlier. She didn't like not knowing what to expect either so she was about to get up and walk away but he grabbed her arm to keep her seated.

"We need to talk."

"We really don't." Tessa said and turned her head away. She spotted Dom who was looking straight at her, giving her a silent signal to give Vince a chance. Vince noticed this exchange but didn't say anything as Tessa turned back to look at him, "Talk about what?"

"You deserved better than the life you would have had if you'd have followed me." Vince said.

"That wasn't your call to make." Tessa told him.

Vince sighed, gripping his beer bottle tightly, "You're my sister Theresa. I'll always be looking out for you."

"Ew, please don't call me that. You're the only one who does." Tessa scrunched her nose up before responding to his last statement, "And you can look out for me. Just don't decide for me."

Vince took note of her pleasant tone and smiled, "Does this mean you're not angry at me anymore?"

Tessa scoffed and stood up, "Oh I'm still angry…but you're my brother, you'll always be forgiven."

Tessa flashed him a smirk over her shoulder before walking out of the warehouse and leaning up against the building. It was a warm night and she breathed deeply, enjoying the fresh air. She's been cooped up in that warehouse for weeks. Sure she's escaped for an hour or two every now and then but it wasn't enough. It was good to get some breathing space.

She was out there alone for awhile before anyone decided to come and find her. She let out a small breathy chuckle at who it was too. Of course it would have been him. She ignored his presence for as long as possible before he had enough and spoke up.

"I've made up my mind." Dom said, leaning on the wall beside her.

She looked up at the night sky, "No you haven't."

"How do you figure?"

"You're playing hot and cold Dom. I didn't think that was like you but apparently even you are capable of playing games."

"I don't think you understand-"

Tessa stood up right and turned to him, "I understand perfectly. You're unsure of your feelings. You're not completely over Letty, you probably never will be and that's okay." Tessa tried to read him, "I was okay when I thought it was going to be a one off because hey, at least I got a chance to experience you. But then you continued with the little touches and flirting. Then I thought 'maybe he's actually into this'. And then…" Tessa looked away from his intense gaze, "…And then you pushed me away."

"Tess…" Dom said quietly. He didn't like how she was feeling right now.

Tess interrupted again before he could continue, looking back into his eyes fighting away the fear that gripped at her heart, "You need to decide Dom. You can leave it as just that one night but then the flirting and the touches have to stop. If you continue them, then I'll be under the impression that this, whatever we are or can be, will go further and deeper.

"You've never been one for jerking anyone around Dom; you've always known what you've wanted. So decide Dom because I'm done trying to figure you out." Tessa left him outside as she walked back into the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, everyone was quickly getting ready to execute the plan. Dom was up on the platform going over blueprints. Han and Rome were in their police gear ready to buckle up, Vince was working on one of the cop cars, and Mia was at the computers. Tessa was over in the last cop car, making sure it was ready to go.

"Hobbs is on the other side of the city." Mia called out to everyone, "We're not going to get a better window."

Dom rolled up the blueprint, "Okay guys its show time! First team in position! Let's go!" He ordered.

Giselle, Rome, Han, Santos, and Leo left to get into position. Dom got ready to leave as well and Brian went over to say goodbye to Mia. Mia was the only one staying behind. Tessa dropped the hood of the Charger and cleaned off her hands, confident the car was ready to go. Just as she was about to say so, screeching tires were heard and a big white truck rolled in.

"COPS!" Vince called and ducked to try and find an escape.

Brian quickly escaped with Mia but Tessa was frozen not sure what to do. She looked to Dom who was stunned by the sudden turn of events but he turned to see Tessa still by the Charger.

"Tessa go!" He shouted.

Tessa snapped into action and got into the police Charger and turned it on just as a massive hummer came into the warehouse and totalled Dom's 70' Charger. Shocked but still in action, Tessa peeled away like a bat out of hell leaving Vince and Dom behind.

As soon as she was on the street, driving away she turned on the radio frequency to the one the team decided to use. She picked up the walky-talky and breathed deeply before pressing the button.

"Guys, we have…we have a problem."

"What is it Tessa?" Han's voice came in.

Tessa tried to calm her nerves once again before speaking, "Hobbs and his team showed up at the warehouse. I don't know if the others made it out or not."

"What?!" Rome screeched into the machine causing it to squeal. Tessa winced at the high tone.

"Let me put it in lame mans terms Rome." Tessa snapped, "Abort mission!"

"Where do we go if the base has been compromised?" Han asked.

Tessa didn't understand why they were asking her what to do. She wasn't the leader, far from it. She supposed she had to come up with something though. She thought for a moment before telling them to lay low for now, she'll let them know what to do in a bit. She also made sure to tell them to keep their cell phones on. If she was going to tell them where to go, it wasn't going to be over a frequency anyone could tap into.

She turned around and headed toward the warehouse. They weren't after her, just Dom, Mia, and Brian. Though she supposed Vince was a wanted fugitive as well, five years on the run and all. Once they had those four, the warehouse should be safe to go back too. She'll have to make sure it's safe before she calls the others though.

She stopped a few blocks away from the warehouse and got out. She looked around as she made her way back to the warehouse, to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed. When Tessa got back she didn't see anyone around the front but went around, going through a back entrance just to be on the safe side.

Tessa entered the building cautiously, peeking around every corner before going around. She noticed there was a lot of damage done to some of the walls and a sinking feeling entered her gut. Obviously there was a fight and because Dom and Vince didn't seem to be around, she knew how it ended. The two of them were definitely arrested but what of Mia and Brian?

She took her phone out of her jean pockets and dialled Mia. It went straight to voicemail. She tried Brian next but got the same result. She sighed as she entered the main area of the warehouse and dialled Han next.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Who's with you?" Tessa asked him as she went over to the couch and sat down.

"The whole first team." He answered.

"Brian and Mia?" She asked.

"Not with us. They're phones are going straight to voicemail." Han replied.

That's what Tessa was afraid off. They must have been arrested to then, which means Hobb's and his team probably won't be back. They got the people they came here for.

"Alright, listen up. The warehouse is clear, I checked it out to see if it was safe. I'm here right now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea."

"Positive. They got what they cam here for." Tessa replied, irritated at being questioned when he's the one that asked her what to do in the first place, "We'll regroup here and then decide what to do."

"Got it." Han replied before hanging up.

Tessa was never alone in the warehouse before. Someone was always with her, even if they were in a different room. It felt hallow and creepy. She looked around before her eyes spotted Dom's totalled Charger. She got up off the couch and walked over to it. She ran her hand along the hood as she made it to the drivers' side door.

Dom loved this car a lot. It was practically his baby and she could only imagine the explicit thoughts that ran through his head when that army vehicle rammed right into it. Dom loved cars in general – imports and homemade, alike – but to him, nothing beat classic American muscle.

She was about to walk away from it when she spotted something in the back seat. It was the button up shirt Dom was wearing last night and she reached as far as she could to get it. When her fingers finally brushed the fabric, she pinched it between her middle and index fingers and pulled it out of the car. She brought it to her face and smiled when she found it still smelled like him.

Needing the comfort of Dom surrounding her, she put the shirt on over her camisole and did up the four middle buttons. The shirt was big, Tessa was practically swimming in it but she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to him right now. She was regretting the words she said to him last night. She was regretting the words she said to Vince as well, knowing she may not see either of them again for a very long time.

Giselle came in first on her bike, followed by the two cop cars, and then the read van that Santos and Tony were driving. Everyone got out and went over to Tessa who was sitting back down on the couch.

"So what do we do now?" Giselle asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know." Tessa said.

"I know." Rome said as he raised his hand, "I say we get the hell out of town."

Tessa looked around at the others, "And what? Just leave them behind."

"Rome has a point." Tej said, "They're arrested. By the DSS. It's not like we can just break them out."

Tessa stood up, "Of course we can!" She was about to say more but Han's phone rang.

"Hey." He answered and looked to Tessa, "At the warehouse…Alright."

Han hung up and Tessa was immediately on him, "Was that Brian?"

"No, Dom." Han said, "There was an ambush on Hobb's team. They're on their way back now."

"Is everyone okay?" Tessa asked but received silence in return, "Han. You just told me there was an ambush. Is everyone okay?"

Her silence told her everything she needed to know. Not everyone was okay; someone was either dead or seriously injured. Her gut clenched even more and she felt like she was going to be sick. Dom must have told Han what was going on and to keep silent, it was pissing her off. Why the hell was she even in Rio? She wasn't going to have to do what she came here for and Vince came back on his own.

The entire team waited anxiously for the others to get back and when they did, they arrived in Hobb's military vehicle. She ran over as Dom got out of the back door but he immediately caught her to keep her from looking inside. Brian and Mia came out next and then the female cop. She went into the back and help Hobb's out, and they walked over to a secluded part of the warehouse.

"Where's Vince?" Tessa asked, stepping back from Dom. The look on his face had terror rip through her but she swallowed it, not believing it, "Dom, tell me where Vince is."

Dom turned his head to the side, looking at Mia and Brian in his peripherals. The two of them were standing by the back door of the vehicle. Tessa, understanding the look, immediately went to see inside but Dom grabbed her waist again.

"Let me go Dom! Let me go! I have to see him!" Tessa was becoming more and more hysterical with every statement, "I have to make sure he's okay! Dom please! Let me go! I have to…I have to see him!" She was finally able to break free and she ran to the back door of the vehicle.

She went completely still once she saw Vince. She didn't know what to think. He was holding his side, his shirt and hands soaked in his own blood. His eyes were closed but he had a smile on his face. If she didn't know the wound was fatal, she would have thought he was sleeping.

"He's not dead." She whispered and turned to Brian and Mia and spoke a little louder, "He's not right? He's just sleeping." Tessa nodded as if she convinced herself this was true, "I-I'll go get him a wet wash cloth for when he wakes up."

Tessa turned to do just that but she turned right into Dom's chest and he hugged her tight. She struggled to get out of his grip but he didn't let go and eventually her sobs broke loose. She put her arms around Dom and held him tight.

"I'm sorry Tess." Dom buried his nose in her hair, "I'm so sorry."

"I just got him back." She sobbed and hiccupped, "I just...I just got him back."

"I know." Dom whispered.

Dom looked back at the others who didn't know what to do or what to say. He looked over to Hobb's and the female cop. He then looked to Brian and Mia before shifting his head backward a little, indicating for them to go. He hugged Tessa a little tighter and they stayed like that for a little while.

When Tessa's sobs died down he pulled away a little and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and stepped aside and watched Brian come over as he and Dom went into the vehicle to pull Vince out. They laid him on a table that Brian had brought over and Mia brought over a tarp.

Both Brian and Mia paid their respects before walking back over to the others. Dom and Tessa stood side by side as they looked down at Vince. Tessa reached out and gently touched his face before kissing his forehead.

"I didn't get to tell him I still love him." She wept a little.

"He knows." Dom told her, put his arm around her.

Tessa looked to him, "How can you be so sure?"

"_Hey Dom, you have to meet my son, Nico." Vince said._

_Dom looked to Vince, who was holding his wounded side, "I will."_

_Vince smiled, "You know we named him after you? Dominic."_

"_You've got my word Vince." Dom said, face turning to stone at Vince's inevitable death._

"_Can I have your word on something else too?" Vince asked, wincing as he shifted again._

_Dom nodded, "Of course."_

"_Take care of Tessa." He said beginning to get shortness of breath, "I don't know…what's going on but…something is…I couldn't think of anyone better for her but you."_

_Dom nodded gravely. _

"_Tell her I love her too." Vince said softly. _

"_You know she loves you too man."_

"Even when he's dying, he's still trying make my decisions for me." Tessa just shook her head with a watery chuckle, "And I can't believe he didn't tell me I had a nephew."

Tessa leaned her head against Dom's shoulder as she looked back to Vince, "I wasn't really mad at you anymore. I was just trying to do my sisterly duty and make you suffer. I love you Vince.

"For if we live, we live to the Lord, and if we die, we die to the Lord. So then, whether we live or whether we die, we are the Lord's." Tessa said the prayer and made the cross on her chest.

Dom let go of Tessa and took a small step forward, "You were always my brother." He made the cross on his chest as well, "I got eyes on Nico now."

Dom pulled the tarp up to cover Vince's body and turned to Tessa. He directed her toward the others with a hand on the small of her back. She new that look in Dom's eyes. He was on a mission.

"We need to move." Dom told everyone, "We don't have that much time."

Dom let go of Tessa and passed everyone. He was going up the stairs to the small office area but stopped at Han's words, "I looked up flights. We can leave Rio in the rear view in the next couple hours."

"Not to run away!" Dom turned his head to look at everyone, "To finish the job."

"Are you crazy Dom? We can't." Giselle said.

"It's a suicide mission." Rome added and stood up, "That's your man over there on the table – Tessa's _brother_. The plan is busted. This is bullshit man, Reyes knows we're coming."

Tej stepped in next, "He's right, they tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be a wall of gun fire. You can partially blame Tessa for that."

"Sorry Dom. I used the radio frequency to call off the job earlier. They probably over heard." Tessa said quietly. Her throat was a little scratchy from crying.

Dom looked away and then back, "Reyes doesn't get away with this."

"It's a trap man." Han tried to reason, "You know that."

"Dom." The female cop said to him, he looked to her, "Listen to them before it's to late. Leave Rio. You can be free."

Tessa stepped up beside Dom, "No, don't listen to them. My brother is dead because of Reyes, I want him to suffer!" Tessa exclaimed and turned to everyone, "I'm with Dom. Whatever he decides."

Dom looked to Tessa in thought before back at the female cop, "Running ain't freedom. You should know that." He then turned to everyone else, "You know you're all free to make your own choices."

He went up the stairs and went to enter the office but stopped at the most surprising voice, Hobb's.

"I'm in." Hobb's said and got to his feet, having recovered from his injuries, "I'll ride with Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch."

Dom looked to Hobb's and smirked slightly.

"What's the plan Dom?" Brian asked, "We can't exactly sneak around anymore."

"We don't sneak. All he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him."

No one backed down after that and they all set to work. Apparently they needed more covert cars though, so they decided to paint two of the Chargers black.

"Where's the fourth one?" Brian asked.

"It's still parked down the street." Tessa said only to get blank stares in return, "I needed to be sure no one stayed behind before I called the team back. I needed to be a little stealthier than just driving head first in here." She further explained and rolled her eyes, "I'll get it."

She left the warehouse and started down the street but stopped as Dom came out to catch up with her.

"After all that happened today, you expect me to let you go off alone?"

"It's down the street. Besides, I don't care what happens to me as long as Reyes ends up dead."

Dom grabbed her arm and turned Tessa to face him, "Don't say that. Vince may be dead but he wouldn't want you to throw your life away like that."

"I know." Tessa said softly, looking to the ground.

Dom gently cupped her cheek and turned her face up to look at him, "He asked me to take care of you and that is exactly what I plan on doing."

Tessa smiled weakly before continuing the walk. The sentiment was noble and incredibly sweet but she wished he wanted to take care of her for his own reasons, not just Vince's. She looked back to see Dom following behind her and noticed his eyes were directed at her back. She remembered she was still wearing his shirt and blushed a little as she faced forward.

They finally arrived at the car and she opened the door to get in but Dom was behind her in a second and slammed it closed. He spun her around and pressed his body close to hers, looking into her crystal blue eyes with such intensity it left Tessa breathless.

"We talked about this Dom."

"No. You talked and I barely got a word in. It's my turn now." He cut in, "You were right. I'm the kind of guy that decides and then takes. There is no half assed, half way point. I've decided Tess and you're it."

"Because Vince-"

"Before Vince." Dom interrupted.

"Then why didn't you say anything? And why did you push me away?"

"You never let me get a word in remember?" Dom said, "And I only pushed you away because you didn't need to be more distracted than you already were."

"And now?" Tessa asked.

"You're riding with me tomorrow. You can afford a little distraction."

Tessa shook her head, "You can't just decide that for me."

Dom didn't listen, he just leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Tessa couldn't resist him and kiss him back just as fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck. There was no going back now; Tessa wouldn't forgive him if he did.

"For if we live, we live to the Lord, and if we die, we die to the Lord. So then, whether we live or whether we die, we are the Lord's." – Roman 14:8


	6. Chapter 6

"Get in the car Tess." Dom demanded.

"For the last time no!" Tessa argued back, "I'll be much more helpful on the streets!"

"You're not going out there alone!"

"And I told you that's not for you to decide!" Tessa shouted, "You brought me here Dom. You! Now let me do my part! You wanted me to distract? Well this is the best way to do it."

Dom and Tessa have been arguing all morning and when the others weren't preparing to go out, they were watching the battle of wills. The two of them were just as stubborn as each other and the winner could really be either one of them.

Last night they came back happy and hand in hand. They even shared one of the small cots to sleep in. This morning when they woke up, Tessa had stomped her way into the main part of the warehouse to help prepare and Dom followed shortly after. She had this plan that involved a city bus and a gun but Dom refused to see the brilliance of it.

When it was finally time to go Tessa came out of the office wearing one of the female cops' (who she found out to be Elena) uniforms – complete with a glock 20 strapped to her hip – and headed over to the Nissan. Dom, noticing this, immediately went over and pulled her away from the vehicle before she could get in. This led them to their current fight.

"You could get killed!" Dom said, taking her arm.

Tessa sighed and asked, "You realise I have a bigger chance getting killed if I'm with you don't you?"

"I'll protect you." Dom said.

"You can try." Tessa nodded in agreement, "But in the end, you know that Reyes will be after you. All guns pointed to you and Brian." Tessa put her hand on Dom's tense arm, "You know this is a good idea Dom. Let me go."

"She's right Dom." Brian said, "It's a solid plan. We could use her help out there."

"Let me be useful Dom." Tessa said softly, "Let me feel like I've earned my cut."

Dom looked into her eyes and then nodded, "Fine but if things turn sour you get the hell out."

Tessa rolled her eyes but nodded, "In a heartbeat."

She got into the Nissan and shut the door before turning on the car. She was heading out with the first team and the second team which involved Dom, Brian, Hobbs, and Elena would follow soon after. She was about to put the car in gear but stopped when Dom tapped on her window.

She rolled her eyes and rolled it down, "You're not going to change m-"

She was cut off as Dom's lips connected with hers as he gripped the door and leaned into the window. She closed her eyes and kissed back, resting one hand lightly on his cheek. It was a bruising kiss but still innocent and just as quickly as it came, Dom pulled away, effectively ending it.

"Be careful with that." Dom nodded toward the gun Tessa had taken from her hip and placed in the passenger seat beside her.

Tessa smirked at him as she put the car in gear, "I know how to use a gun Dom. You missed a lot over the years." She then peeled out of the warehouse.

"She's going to be the death of me." Dom said as Brian came up beside him.

Tessa made it to her station without a hitch and parked her car in a spot that was easily accessible to the street. She got out and looked for the nearest city bus and saw one heading to a stop about two blocks away. She ran to catch it in time and went on the bus. She got on before any passengers could and flashed her fake badge.

"Esto es un asunto policial. This is official police business." Tessa said in both Spanish and English, "Todos tienen que evacuar el autobus immediatamente. Everyone needs to evacuate the bus immediately."

The passengers were beginning to leave the bus but they weren't moving fast enough, "Prisa! Prisa!" Tessa shouted, telling them to hurry. Once everyone was off the bus, Tessa turned toward the bus driver and nodded her head out the door.

The driver went to turn off the bus and take the keys but Tessa put her hands over the ignition to stop him, "Voy a necesitor esos. I'm going to need those."

The doors shut on the bus driver who turned around once he was on the ground. He watched as his bus made a u-turn and took off down the street before stopping. Tessa watched, waiting for her opening. She kept an eye out for Dom and Brian, knowing they were going to be heading this way.

It didn't take that long for her to hear screeching tires and sirens. She lifted the walky-talky to her lips and told Mia and the others she was in position and was just waiting for a window. Once Dom and Brian passed her, she stepped on the gas, driving the bus into the middle of the street to block the police that were going after them.

Tessa had to move fast though, or this could end badly for her. She lifted up one of the emergency handles on a window and jumped out. She ran over to the side walk just as three police cars ploughed into the bus. What she didn't expect was for the bus to twist and roll straight for her. Knowing she wouldn't be able to run out of the way, she ducked behind a mail box and held her arms over her head. She heard the bus still moving as it slid across the pavement before screeching to a halt.

Tessa opened her eyes, stood up, and turned around to see the bus about two feet away from her. She put a hand over her chest to calm her heart just as the walky-talky came on and Dom could be heard.

"You better still be alive after what I just saw."

Tessa brought the device to her mouth and instead of answering him, she said, "Three cops are out of commission. The rest of the fleet has been slowed down but they'll be on you again shortly."

"You did good, we have it handled now." Han said through the speaker.

Tessa nodded even though no one could see her and headed as quickly as she could back to her car – on to phase two. Once in her car she skidded onto the street, taking a sharp right, in the direction Brian and Dom were going. She was eventually able to rejoin the race but this time at the back. She was tailing Reyes and they were headed toward the highway.

The brunette sped after them down the street and toward the bridge. She went under an overpass and saw a garbage truck beyond the over pass that the cops were speeding around. She drove up beside it and Santos placed two suction cups on her windshield before attaching a hook. Tessa smirked and waved as she passed the truck, her windshield coming off as she did so.

Tessa caught up to Reyes' SUV in no time and prepared to help take him out. She picked up the glock 20 from the passenger seat and raised it toward the SUV in front of her – she knew Reyes was in that car. She took her first shot but they must have seen her coming because they swerved sharply to the right but remained on track.

She was about to take another shot but Brian and Doms conversation over the walky-talkies distracted her a bit.

"We're not going to make it Dom, there are too many of them!" Brian shouted.

"You're right; we're not going to make it. You are."

"Just let the vault go and get out of there." Mia pleaded with them.

"You're a father now Brian." Dom said calmly.

"I'm not leaving you here got it?! Now you stick with the plan!"

"This was always the plan." Dom said.

"And what about Mia and Tessa?" Brian asked, enraged.

"Take care of them both."

Tessa lifted up the walky-talky, "Dom don't do this. Just let go of the vault."

"Sorry Tessa. I guess it's a good thing you didn't ride with me after all."

"Dom, listen to her!" Mia panicked, "You cut loose right now!"

Dom didn't reply and Tessa knew he turned off his walky-talky. She looked further ahead, passed Reyes' SUV and saw the safe headed their way and police cars flying about as the safe took them out. Dom was coming this way and if she didn't get out of the way, that safe was eventually going to come for her.

She lifted the gun again and pointed it at the SUV's tires. She took thirteen shots exactly and managed to blow out the two back tires. The SUV skidded to the side of the bridge before stopping and the safe was right there. Tessa slammed on the brakes before pushing the Nissan in reverse and speeding backwards away from the impending danger.

As she drove faster she watched as Dom swerved the Charger to the left allowing the safe to take out the other SUV that was shooting at him with a machine gun. The safe nearly went over the edge and the force of the weight and speed of the car swung the Charger around and landed right on top of Reyes' SUV.

Seeing as everything was at a stand still, with agile fingers Tessa quickly manoeuvred the Nissan back into first. She shifted as quickly as possible as she sped toward the scene. She slid to a stop right beside the battered SUV and jumped out of the car as she saw Dom slowly get to his feet.

She ran to him and didn't care about the force as her body slammed into his in a fierce tight hug. He hugged her back just as tightly. Dom saw Reyes' right hand stiffly get to his feet and raise a gun to shoot. Doing the first thing he thought of, Dom turned around, Tessa in his arms so she wouldn't get hit. Tessa jumped as a gun went off and pulled away to look at Dom.

They both turned to Brian who still held the gun poised and ready, "I thought I told you to go on?" Dom asked him.

Brian dropped his arm and put the gun away, looking over at Dom, "Yeah, uh, I had to make a call."

Dom just looked at him and Tessa knew there was a story there that she would hear about later. For now though, Dom needed to deal with her. She looked back at Dom and slugged him in the face.

"Ow." He said, holding his cheek as he glared at her.

Tessa glared back, nursing her now injured hand, "Sorry Tess. I guess it's a good thing you didn't ride with me after all." She mocked him.

"And I was right. You think we both could have escaped that car in time?" Dom asked.

Tessa shook her head and crossed her arms, "If you ever do something like that again, I will leave and you will never see me again." She threatened.

Dom and Brian shared a smirk before Dom brought Tessa into a side hug and kissed her temple, "Whatever you say."

The three of them heard a motor and they turned to look at the monster vehicle that Hobb's drives. He stopped right behind Tessa's Nissan and he got out along with Elena. They were about to walk over but the door to the SUV opened and Reyes fell out, landing on his back.

Seeing that he was still alive, Tessa went to go to him. She wanted to finish the job herself but Dom held her back. They watched as Hobb's pulled out a gun and shot Reyes twice as he walked by, effectively ending his life. Tessa didn't know how to feel about that until Dom spoke.

"You don't want blood on your hands. Vince wouldn't have wanted you to either." He whispered.

Hobb's and Elena came over and stopped in front of the three of them, "It's a hell of a mess."

Brian nodded, "Yeah it is."

"You know I can't let you two go, I ain't made that way." Hobb's told them.

"And me?" Tessa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your name never made my desk." Even though she was part of it, he was giving her a freebee, "Now the way I see it, you've earned yourself twenty-four hours. The money stays though and if I was you, I'd use the time to make peace with whatever demons you got left because come tomorrow…I will find you."

Brian walked back over to the driver's side of the Charger and Dom put a hand on Tessa's back, guiding her toward the passenger side. He let her in the back and just as he was about to get in, Hobb's called to him again.

"Hey Toretto?" Dom looked to him, "I'll see you soon."

They smirked at each other, "No you won't."

Dom got in and Brian sped away. They remained silent for a little while, just basking in their victory. Hobb's could come after them if he wanted but he won't get very far. Actually, no one spoke until they got back to the warehouse where the others were waiting.

Tej was working at unlocking the real safe and the others were standing around watching. Brian got put and went to Mia, whispering in her ear and Dom helped Tessa out of the back seat. Before she could walk over and wait with the others though, Dom stopped her.

"Did I mention earlier you look sexy in that uniform?" Dom asked.

Tessa leaned back against the car, "No, you failed to mention that." She said as she ran her hand up his muscular arm.

"Well you do."

"It's actually kind of comfy you know?" Tessa said, "Maybe I should become a cop."

Dom chuckled a little, "The good life isn't for you. You'll always crave adventure, crave the dark side."

Tessa leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips, "I'll only crave it for as long as you're on it."

Dom smirked and kissed her again. After Letty, he didn't think he'd feel like this again but if possible, his feelings are even stronger for this girl. In away, it sort of fit though because he's known Tessa for practically his whole life. He never thought in a million years he'd one day have her backed up against a car, making out with her but here they were and he was happy.

"If you two are done, maybe you'd like to see our payout for all this hard work." Tej called out.

Dom pulled away, stepped back and held his hand out for Tessa to take. She took it immediately and they walked over to stand with the others; waiting to see their prize behind the vault door. Tej took Reyes hand print, laid it on the scanner and soon after a click was heard. Tej turned the wheel and slowly opened the door, each of them waiting anxiously.

The door opened and money started to fall to the floor of the warehouse. Everyone was excited for what they saw. Rome was jumping around, Giselle was laughing, Brian and Mia were kissing, Santos and Leo were giving each other more than enough props and Tessa smiled at everyone before turning to look at Dom. He was smiling and he was the happiest she'd ever seen him in all the time she'd known him. He looked to her and kissed her forehead.

"Where to now?" Tessa asked him, leaning back against his chest.

He placed his arms around her, looking back toward the mountain of cash, "Anywhere we want."

"How about everywhere?" Tessa asked, her head turned so that her nose was brushing Dom's neck.

"Sound like a plan." Dom replied, tightening his arms around her, "But we're going to have to make a stop first."

…

Rosa walked into her small house with Nico in her arms. The moment she walked in she saw the duffle bag full of money with a note on top. She was so shocked that her hands were shaking as she picked it up and read it, a small smile coming to her lips as she finished.

_For Rosa and Nico._

_See you soon,_

_Uncle Dom and Auntie Tess _

…..

For six months Dom and Tessa travelled together, going everywhere. They even spent a little time back in Rio getting to know Rosa and their nephew Nico. He was the sweetest boy Tessa had ever met and she almost didn't want to leave. However, Dom and Tessa were gone long enough and they needed to be there for Mia and Brian – the baby was going to be coming soon.

Dom and Tessa held hands as they drove in his brand new Dodge Challenger SRT-8 toward the small house that Mia and Brian lived in. They pulled up beside a silver GTR, presumably Brians, and got out. As they walked up onto the balcony Mia and Brian greeted them, surprised at their sudden arrival.

Needing some girl time after six months of constant Dom time – not that she's complaining – Tessa kidnapped Mia and they went down to the beach to sit by the water. They talked about the last six months apart and about how Mia's pregnancy was going. Mia was due in about six to eight weeks and she couldn't wait to meet her child.

"What about you?" Mia asked, "Are you and Dom going to settle down anytime soon, maybe a cousin for Jack to play with?"

Tessa glanced back at Dom and smiled before turning back to Mia, "I think we'll be sticking around for awhile but we'll leave the procreating to you and Brian for now."

"With the way you and Dom are, it won't be long now." Mia said.

Tessa sighed, "We're not ready."

"I don't think anyone is ever ready."

"That's fair." Tessa nodded but looked out to the water, "But he hasn't even told me he loves me. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind since it's only been six months but I think those words need to be said before we can even think about where our future is going."

"He does love you though." Mia said, leaning back in her chair.

"How do you know?" Tessa asked, turning from the ocean scenery to Mia.

"Because of the way he looks at you. I don't think I've ever seen him look at someone like that, not even Letty." Mia said softly.

Tessa leaned back in her chair, looking at her feet as they dug into the sand. She didn't voice it but that statement bothered her more than it should. Dom loved Letty so much, she knew that. So if he looks at her differently than even Letty, then how could he possibly love her?

Not wanting to think about it, Tessa changed the subject, "So where are you going to be living once the baby comes? This small house isn't going to be able to house all of us."

"We're actually looking at a place not that far away from here. Still on the beach front but much bigger." Mia replied, "We're going to go look at it tomorrow if you'd like to come."

"I'd love too."

Mia and Tessa kept light conversation after that. Joking around about the boys and wondering what they were talking about. This was interrupted by the squealing of tires and the girls looked to see Dom and Brian peel down the road in their cars. They looked to each other and laughed.

"Boys will be boys I guess." Mia said and Tessa laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold on Mia. Brian will be here soon." Tessa told her as she dabbed a cool cloth on Mia's forehead.

Mia went into labour a few hours ago and it seemed to be a rough one. Not that Tessa had anything to compare it too but she could hope not all labours were this painful. She did not want to have to go through that when the time came. She soaked the cloth in cold water again and placed it back on Mia's forehead to cool her down. Figures she'd go into labour on a hot day.

They were in a small hospital on the Canary Islands and Dom and Brian were out racing again when Mia went into labour. Tessa called Brian as she was driving Mia to the hospital and he said him and Dom would get there as fast as they could. With how fast they drive and with all the freedom they have, they could have driven quite far. They could be anywhere right now.

Tessa turned toward the door as Brian came into the room and she sighed. She walked up to him and handed over the damp cloth, "You're just in time. You can take over now."

Tessa left the room and walked out into the courtyard of the hospital. She saw Dom standing there with his hands in his pockets and smiled as she walked up to him. He immediately brought her into a hug.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's doing well all things considering." Tessa replied, turning so her ear rested over his heart, "Looks painful though, can't say I'm too excited to experience _that_."

"You have lots of time before you have to worry about it." Dom said with a chuckle.

Tessa nodded, a slight frown marring her face. She noticed how he used the word 'you' and not 'we'. It's been seven months since they began this thing that they have and it's been great but she still feels like he's standing at a distance.

"I know but it still doesn't mean I don't think about it." Tessa said quietly.

She felt Dom tense against her and she realised her mistake almost instantly. She pulled away and studied his face. He wasn't looking at her and there was no expression to be seen. She knew he was thinking and she wished she knew about what. This wasn't the time to wonder though; she had to do damage control.

"I didn't mean that I think about having kids." Tessa said quickly, "I mean, I have, briefly, but it's kind of hard not to when your friend is having one." Dom remained as he was and Tessa sighed, "All I was saying was, Mia is in so much pain and it's difficult not to think about if all women experience child birth that way."

Dom still hadn't said anything to her and Tessa shook her head before walking away. She told him she was getting coffee and that she'd be back in a little while. As she walked through the hospital to the self serve coffee in a narrow hallway, she wondered if he even heard her.

Tessa decided that she didn't care anymore. He could drown in his own thoughts for all she cared. The hallway was empty as she came to a stop in front of the coffee machine and looked around it. There was another machine beside it that produced hot water and tea bags beside it in a little wicker basket. She got a cup and filled it with not water before picking a green tea and placing the bag in the cup.

She put it down as it began to steep and waited. She liked her tea strong and just stood there watching her cup as she pictured her family. Brian and Mia really would make amazing parents, she couldn't think of two more deserving people.

"You don't drink coffee." Dom said as he walked up to Tessa who was still watching her tea steep.

"It's tea." Was her short reply.

Seeing she was upset, Dom sighed, "I'm sorry Tess. You just caught me off guard."

"Why? It's not like I told you I was pregnant." Tessa said, finally looking at him.

"I know, it's just the idea of having kids…It's just not somewhere I let my mind wander very often." Dom said, putting his hands back in his pockets, "It's just not a priority right now."

"What is?" She asked curiously.

"At the present moment, Brian and Mia." Dom said with a smile.

Tessa shook her head and laughed a little, "Still only living a quarter mile at a time I see."

Dom stepped closer to her and brushed some hair behind her ears, "It's the only way to live." He kissed her and pulled away slightly, "Just for the record, you're not right?" He asked.

"Not what?" Tessa asked.

"Pregnant?"

"No, I'm not." Tessa laughed and kissed him again.

They kissed in the hallway for awhile before they tried to find an empty hospital room. They eventually found one at the end of the hall and locked the door behind them. They tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to get caught. It was hard but they managed and any doubts that Tessa had about Dom's place in this relationship were forgotten – at least for the moment.

When they were satisfied, they snuck back out of the room. Dom was as flawlessly dressed as he was when they had entered the room but one look at Tessa and you could tell what they got up to. She was trying to smooth out her hair as best she could. That is how Brian found them. He looked to each of them before shaking his head, a smirk on his lips.

"There you two are." He said as if he didn't know what was going on, "I've been looking everywhere."

"Well you found us." Dom said, crossing his arms.

"I want you two to come meet my son." The pride that Brian had when he said it was blaringly obvious.

…

It's been two and half months since that moment. Mia and Brian were back at home showering baby Jack with all their love. Dom and Tessa were still just them. The two of them were lying in bed at the moment, having just woken up. Dom was running his fingers down the brunettes back as she cuddled into him.

They both got out of bed after a few moments of basking in each others presence, and soaking up the morning sunlight. Dom got dressed first and went out to work on his engine and Tessa went into the bathroom. She pulled something out of her purse and sighed deeply when she looked at it. It was now or never, she thought.

When she was done in the bathroom, she came out and got dressed before going to the kitchen. She heard Dom speaking to someone outside and looked out the window to see Hobbs. She grabbed a chef's knife from the block by the stove and stepped out the back door.

"You ain't going to need that." Hobbs said without even looking.

"You can't touch us." Tessa snapped.

"I'm not here to extradite anyone." Hobbs told her, not taking his eyes off Dom, "He is going to come voluntarily. As a matter of fact, he's going to beg me."

Hobbs was so confident in his words that it sparked Dom's curiosity. Tessa was curious too and stepped up beside Dom, placing the knife down beside the engine. Hobbs took an envelope out from behind him and handed it to Dom.

"This was taken a week ago." Dom took the envelope and Hobbs told Dom he would meet him out front before he walked away.

Dom looked to Tessa and then the envelope before he opened it and took a picture out. Tessa looked over Dom's arm to see a picture of Letty. She was stunned. If this picture was taken a week ago then that meant Letty was still alive. Once the shock wore off, Tessa didn't know what to feel. Letty was part of her family, they were practically like sister before she left, so part of her was happy. Tessa also felt sick though, knowing she was about to lose Dom.

"It's impossible." Dom said, not able to take his eyes from the picture.

"Maybe not." Tessa whispered softly, "If there's a chance Dom, you should go." It broke her heart to say it but it was the right thing to do.

Dom finally turned to look at Tessa. He didn't know what to make of the look in her eye but he didn't like it. He kissed her lips softly and hugged her tightly. She was right, he had to go. He couldn't just see something like that and then let it go.

"Pack up some of your things. We're going to see Mia and Brian." Dom told her as he went into the house.

Tessa followed him in and he got a large duffle bag down from the closet for her. She started packing some of their clothes as he went out front to talk to Hobbs. When she went into the bathroom to get their tooth brushes and other toiletries, she glanced briefly at the garbage can before entering the bedroom again.

By the time Dom was done with Hobbs and came back inside, Tessa was already done packing most of their things, including a smaller duffle bag that Dom can pack with his stuff when they get to Brians. Dom picked up the duffle bag and waited for her to walk out first.

Tessa looked around the small house once more as she walked outside. For the last eight or so months, this was home and she had a feeling she wasn't going to see it again. The ride to Brians was silent, the both of them lost in their own thoughts. Dom was thinking about finding Letty and how he was going to do it. Tessa was thinking about Dom finding Letty and what would happen to her once he did.

They pulled up to the Villa that Mia and Brian had bought about a month before she went into labour. It was surrounded by trees and lush green grass – it was beautiful. Mia and Brian were sitting out front on the blanket with Jack in their arms. Dom parked the car and looked to Tessa, taking her hand.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Are you?" Tessa countered, not wanting to answer his question. She was a horrible liar and knew he'd be able to tell she was lying if she said she was fine.

Dom and Tessa got out of the Challenger to see Brian waving Jack's hand in hello. It was so sweet.

"Hey Jack." Dom said with a smile as he walked over, "You already pushing imports on him?"

"You tell him dads not pushing anything." Brian said and then looked to Dom, "He chose that car."

"I'm sure he did." Tessa laughed as she walked over as well.

"I know he's an O'Conner." Dom said and pulled a toy Charger from behind his back, "But we brought you something Jack. Yeah, he's also a Toretto."

"Luckily he has a couple more years to decide." Mia said, getting onto her knee's.

"I think he decided Mia."

They all laughed as Mia picked Jack up, "I think it's time for his nap."

"Can I take him?" Tessa asked as she held her arms out.

Mia smiled and handed Jack over to her. Tessa cuddled Jack into her arms, bouncing him a little as they walked into the house, Mia following behind. Dom watched them go, paying particular attention to how Tessa was with Jack. She loved the little guy a lot and spoils him like an aunt should but she usually never outwardly asks to hold him.

"I'll go get us a beer." Brian said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Sounds good to me." Dom agreed, standing back up.

Tessa and Mia walked through the house and into the nursery. It was painted blue and there were cars everywhere. It was typical for a little boy and typical for Brian as well. Tessa lay Jack down in the crib and turned on his mobile, allowing it to play soft music to lull Jack to sleep. Mia mentioned she usually feeds him before he goes to sleep but she did that just before she got there.

Tessa and Mia quietly left the room and walked back out front, standing on the door step as Dom handed Brian the envelope from Hobbs. Brian opened the envelope and looked at the contents before looking to Dom.

"Do you know I used to do this shit all the time as a cop?" Brian asked, waving the papers around, "This is exactly what cops do. He's messing with your head."

Tessa stood rock still as Brian dropped the papers on the lawn table. He leaned forward and looked right into Dom's eyes, "Letty's dead Dom."

"I need to know for sure." Dom said.

Mia looked back to Tess who was slightly behind her. The look Tessa had in her eye had Mia's heart breaking for her. Mia thought she'd been acting strange since Tessa arrived and now she knows why. Dom is chasing after Letty and Tessa was taking a step back so he could.

"I'm going with you then." Brian said.

"You said you were going to leave this life behind." Dom said.

"We both said we were going to leave this life behind." Brian said.

Mia walked forward and placed her hand on Brian's shoulder, "He's right. We're family. You got a problem, we deal with it together. I'd feel safer knowing you were both out there watching each others backs."

Tessa came over to them as well but kept her distance, "It's the right thing to do. I can stay behind to keep an eye on Mia and Jack. You two are stronger together. Now go get Letty."

Dom nodded, "We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"I'll get our stuff so you can pack the small bag I brought you." Tessa said

"I'll help." Dom said, standing up.

"It's okay. I got it."

"I don't mind." Dom started to follow her but Tessa whipped around.

"I said I got it." The glare she gave stopped Dom in his tracks and he just let her handle it on her own like wanted.

She took out her own key she had to the Challenger and popped the trunk. She heaved the duffle bag out and closed the hood before lugging the heavy bag into the house. She could have used the help with how heavy it was but she wanted to do this on her own. She shouldn't have snapped at him but she couldn't help it. This whole situation was getting to her.

Dom watched her struggle with the bag as she went into the house. He couldn't understand why she just bit his head off. He looked to the other two and Brian shrugged. Mia had a soft look in her eye as she watched Tessa as well and turned to Dom.

"Do you know what that is about?" Dom asked.

"Think about it Dom." Mia said, "You're going after your ex-girlfriend. The girl you never stopped loving. It's bound to affect Tessa. She's head over heels for you."

"She wants me to go just as much as I want to go."

"Because she loves Letty just as much as the rest of us do and wants her back as well. They were really close before we left." Mia said, "But she's preparing herself to lose you."

"She's not going to lose me." Dom said.

"Won't she?" Mia asked and then turned to Brian, "I'm going to check on Jack, you should go pack."

Both Mia and Brian went into the house leaving Dom on his own. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. Yes he was going after Letty but that didn't mean he would forget about Tessa. She would always be in his life.

He went into the house and to the room he shared with Tessa when they stayed over. She had the duffle bag open and the smaller one right beside it. She was placing all the clothes she brought for him in the smaller bag. She made sure everything was neatly folded and organized for him. When she was done, she zipped it up and turned to place it by the door and stopped once she saw Dom there.

Acting like nothing happened, she dropped the bag by the door and turned back to unpack her things. She was doing it slowly to make sure she was keeping busy. She didn't want to look at Dom right now, it hurt too much. She placed her pyjamas in the tall dresser, her bras and panties in the night stand. She was going to the closet to hang up some dresses when the bedroom door clicked shut.

"You're worried." Dom finally said after watching her for five minutes.

"Of course I'm worried. You're going after a ruthless international criminal who wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet between your eyes." Tessa said as she hung the dresses in the closet.

"I meant about Letty." Dom said.

Tessa froze as she reached into the duffle, "I want Letty to be okay. We all do." Tessa continued what she was doing.

She grabbed the two pairs of skinny jeans that she brought and opened a drawer to place them in. She jumped as the drawer was slammed closed and the jeans were ripped from her hands and thrown across the room. Dom turned her to face him and released her when she started shaking. He didn't mean to scare her.

"You're lying to me." He said in forced calm.

"No I'm not." Tessa shook her head.

"Then you're not telling me the whole truth." Dom snapped.

Tessa couldn't deny it, he'd know anyway. Instead she just looked away. Dom gently cupped her cheek to turn her back toward him. She had the same look in her eye that he had seen back at their house. He couldn't quite place it then but he could now. It was sadness. He's never seen her sad before.

"Tess. I can't fix things if we don't talk about it."

"There really isn't anything to talk about." Tessa said quietly, "It will hurt but I'll heal."

"Tess…"

Tessa shook her head, "You don't have to say anything. It's okay. I told you before that I would never be able to measure up to the feelings you have for her. I wouldn't even want to try and get in the way of that. I love you both too much."

Dom didn't know what to say so instead he kissed her, backing her toward the bed. He pushed all the stuff off of it and lifted her into the centre. He took things slow this time wanting to savour the feel of her touch and the taste of her lips. He didn't want things to be over with them but if he found Letty, he couldn't guarantee who he'd choose over the other because he wanted to keep them both in his life.

Dom and Tessa stayed in their room for the rest of the afternoon and night, showing each other how much they meant to the other. In the morning they each got dressed and went to the front where Brian, Mia, and Jack were already waiting. When Dom and Tessa reached them, another car pulled into the driveway and parked beside the Challenger.

Elena, the female cop from Rio, stepped out and walked up to them. She smiled as she gave Mia, Tessa, Brian, and Dom a hug, and tickled Jacks toes.

"What are you doing here?" Tessa asked, happy to see her as she had turned into a great friend over the months.

"Dom called me. He said he'd feel better if you two had a little more company while they were away."

Tessa glanced at Dom and then back at Elena, "The company is always welcomed."

"I'll say goodbye to Dom and Brian and show you your room." Mia smiled.

Mia gave a hug to Dom and in return, he kissed hers and Jacks forehead saying he'd see them soon. Brian and Mia kissed goodbye and Brian hugged his son before passing him back to Mia. Mia brought Jack and Elena into the house, leaving Tessa to say her goodbyes.

Tessa gave Brian a tight hug, "Look after Dom for me please. Make sure he and Letty get home safe."

"I will." Brian said and let go, "Look after Mia and Jack for me too."

"You don't even need to ask." Tessa said.

Brian got into the passenger seat of the Challenger to give Tessa and Dom time for a proper goodbye. Tessa turned to Dom and gave him a hug as well which he easily returned. They didn't let go for a few moments but when they did, Tessa gave him a chaste kiss.

"Will you keep me updated?" Tessa asked.

"I'll try to call when I can." Dom replied.

"You better stay alive. I don't want to get a phone call saying your dead." Tessa said as she wiped away the tears that were streaming from her eyes.

Dom chuckled, "I'll try my best."

There were a few moments of silence as they just looked at each other and Tessa couldn't hold back anymore, "You don't have to say it back but… I love you Dom. Whatever happens after this job…I just needed you to know that."

Dom nodded and gave Tessa one last kiss, on the cheek this time, and got into the Challenger. Tessa stood there on the front lawn watching them drive off until she couldn't see them anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two days since Brian and Dom left and Tessa hasn't heard from them yet. She doubts anything happened to them but she specifically asked Dom to keep her updated. Tessa tried not freak out and started cleaning in order to keep herself occupied.

Once that was done she went to find Mia. It was night and Mia was getting Jack ready for bed so she thought she'd see if she could help but stopped once she heard Mia on the phone. Tessa leaned against the wall beside the open door, listening in.

"Letty's alive, that's all that matters." Mia said into the phone. "We have her back Brian."

That was good news and bad news all rolled into one but Tessa kept listening in.

"How's Dom doing?...He should call her, you know…She's fine but she's been a little jittery since you two left…I think she would really like to hear from him…" Mia said, "Be safe Brian…I love you too."

Mia hung up the phone and Tessa walked into the room acting as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Do you mind if I help?" Tessa asked, motioning toward Jack.

"Not at all, here." Mia said, getting up off the floor and handing Jack over to her.

Tessa held Jack in front of her and smiled at him, "Hi Jack, Auntie Tessa is going to put you to bed tonight okay?" She sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the nursery and cradled Jack in her arms.

"You got him?" Mia asked as she watched Tessa rock Jack to sleep.

Tessa nodded and waved her hand, letting Mia know she can go if she'd like. Once Mia was gone Tessa looked back down to Jack. He really was a cutie and holding him like this felt natural. She rocked back and forth on the rocking chair until Jack finally fell asleep. She put him down in his crib and turned on his mobile again before leaving the room.

Mia and Elena must be in bed now because Tessa couldn't hear any movement in the house. She quietly walked to her room and changed for bed. Just as she lay down, her phone started ringing though and she picked it up from the night stand. Dom's name flashed across the screen and she answered immediately.

"Hey." She said softly, "How are things?"

She heard Dom sigh on the other line, "It is Letty." Tessa didn't say anything which told Dom, "You already knew."

"I overheard Mia talking to Brian." Tessa answered the unspoken question, "How are you taking it?"

"She looked right at me Tess. She looked right at me and she shot me."

Tessa sat bolt up right at the news, "Are you okay? How bad is it? Why did she shoot you?"

"Calm down. I'm fine. I'll still live to see another day." Dom said, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work, "I don't know why she did it but I'm going to find out."

"There must be a reasonable explanation. She could never hurt you purposely." Tessa assured him.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Tessa said, now trying to lighten the tone herself.

Dom chuckled into the phone, "You keep telling yourself that."

There was silence for a few moments before Tessa spoke up, "On the risk of sounding to cliché and sappy, especially after just two days…I miss you."

Dom hummed from the other end, "I miss you too." Those four simple words made Tessa's heart swell, "I should let you get some rest. Give Jack and Mia my love."

"I will." Tessa said.

Dom stayed on the line a little longer as if waiting for something but hung up after the prolonged silence. Tessa placed her phone on the nightstand again and lay back down. Hands behind her head, she stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to claim her like she had the passed two nights. She's not used to sleeping alone anymore so nights have been long. Hearing Dom's voice though put her mind at ease and she fell asleep rather quickly.

In the coming days, she's been getting sick. She's been throwing up, getting really bad headaches, and feeling more and more fatigued. Thursday morning was the first morning that she's felt even remotely well enough to venture out into the house.

"She lives!" Elena joked as Tessa entered the kitchen that morning.

"It's too early for jokes." Tessa muttered and sat down.

"It's 11:30." Mia said as she placed a plate of food in front of Tessa.

Tessa took one look at the runny yolk of her eggs and ran toward the bathroom. Mia and Elena could hear her vomiting from the kitchen and shared a look. Mia went to the bathroom to see Tessa, leaving Elena to watch Jack. Mia watched Tessa flush the toilet and then brush her teeth.

Seeing the intense look Mia was giving her, Tessa asked, "What's up?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No." Tessa said quickly and sat down on the edge of the tub.

Mia came in and sat down beside her, "That was a quick answer, are you sure?"

Tessa nodded, "To be honest. I thought I was because I'm late but I took a test last week. It was negative."

"Just one test?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"My first test came up negative too Tessa." Mia told her, "I think you should take another."

Tessa shook her head, "I'm not pregnant, just sick."

"You should take another test." Elena said from the bathroom doorway, holding a fussy Jack, "I'm sure it will be positive."

Mia stood and took Jack from Elena, "I'll feed Jack and put him down for his nap. You two can stay and watch him while I go get a test for you okay?"

Mia left the room before Tessa could even put up an argument. Feeling another head ache coming on, Tessa went back to bed. She hoped she felt better later so she could prove to Mia and Elena that she wasn't pregnant. Now was not that time to have a baby, especially considering the father is off chasing after another girl.

Later on that day, she did wake up feeling better. She could hear Mia through the walls cooing at Jack and smiled. She really was a great mom. Tessa got out of bed and went into the living room where the cooing was coming from. Mia looked up and pointed to a paper bag that was on the side table.

"I don't think that's necessary." Tessa said.

"It's very necessary. There are three in there. Do all of them." Mia ordered.

Tessa snatched the paper back up and went into the bathroom. Elena came back into the house and she and Mia waited anxiously for Tessa to come out of the bathroom. Tessa has been in there for about fifteen minutes now and it shouldn't take that long to take three tests. After another five minutes Tessa finally came out of the bathroom with a grim look on her face and puffy red eyes like she'd been crying.

"Three positive tests." Tessa told them.

"Aren't you happy about this?" Elena asked.

Tessa flopped onto the couch, "I want to be but it's just not the greatest timing."

"Tessa, I was pregnant and helping steal 100 million dollars from a Brazilian mob boss." Mia said.

"That's true but I would hardly call him a mob boss." Tessa said.

"I think you're going to be a great mother. You already show Jack so much love and you're his Aunt. Your child will not go without." Mia assured Tessa.

That wasn't Tessa's worry though. Sure she would love her child, there's no question about it but he or she may end up without a daddy. Dom would love the child too, of course, but if he stays with Letty, his role wouldn't be as active in the child's life as it could be.

Her phone rang then and she picked it up to see Dom's name flash across the top. She debated on ignoring it but decided she really wanted to hear his voice, even if it was just briefly. She hadn't talked to him since the night he got shot and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

"Hi." Tessa said, trying to sound cheery, "How are you?"

"No more bullet holes." He said, "I did run into Letty again though."

Tessa's throat closed up but she forced herself to speak normally, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other girls, "And how did that go?"

"She lost her memory so she doesn't remember anyone or anything."

"I told you there was a logical reason for why she shot you. What happened?"

"London has an interesting racing scene; I decided to check it out." Dom explained.

"You raced Letty." Tessa guessed.

She imagined Dom cross one arm over his chest as he spoke to her, "Yeah and I was able to get her alone to talk to her. She's still the same girl Tess; I could see it in her eyes when I was telling her how she got some of her scars."

Tess swallowed thickly, knowing how close he must have been to her in order to do that, "That's great Dom. Is she back with the team yet?"

"Not yet but she will be." Dom said, "Shaw and his team are in Spain right now. We're heading there shortly."

Tessa was on full alert when he said Shaw was in Spain, "Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so but be cautious. Shaw always seems to be a few steps ahead." Dom warned.

Tessa frowned at that, "You be cautious Dom. If he's always ahead, he probably has someone feeding him information from the inside."

"I'll keep that in mind. See you soon." Dom said and hung up.

Tessa put her phone back on the table and looked to Mia and Elena who were looking at her disbelievingly.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Mia asked.

"He's got enough on his mind right now without me adding baby news to it." Tessa replied, getting up and going to the kitchen to get something to eat now that she was feeling better.

"You need to tell him." Elena said.

Tessa looked at both of them from her spot in the kitchen, "I will tell him but I can't yet. He needs to figure things out first. I won't have him feeling obligated to stay with me just because I'm carrying his child."

Mia stood up with Jack in her arms, "You think that's the only reason why he would choose you?"

"He has Letty back now Mia. There is no contest." Tessa said and smiled softly, "And I'm okay with that. Really."

Tessa finished making her sandwich and then went to sit outside and eat it. It was a nice day and she's been cooped up inside long enough. After finishing the sandwich, the first solid thing she's eat in days, she leaned back in her chair to soak up the sun. It was beautiful out. She felt like she was about to fall asleep when Elena and Mia, who was carrying Jack, stepped out of the house. Mia went over to Tessa.

"We're headed out, would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll quickly get changed." Tessa said.

Tessa ran into the house and put on a pair of jeans and blue camisole. She grabbed her cropped leather jacket from her closet on the way out and just finished putting it on before leaving her room. She heard a ruckus down the hall and then a small scream.

"Mia, what did you do-" Tessa started to ask but stopped when she saw a big guy drag Mia toward the front door.

Mia managed to pull the mans hand away from her mouth long enough to shout, "Tessa run!"

The blonde girl that was with the bulky guy started walking toward Tessa and Tessa booked it down the hallway. Bondie, the tough guy – Klaus – called her Vegh, ran after Tessa. Tessa picked up a potted plant from a small table in the hall and threw it at her. Vegh caught it and threw it behind and ran forward aiming a kick to Tessa's gut.

Tessa blocked and used the wall to hoist herself up in order to deliver a blow to Vegh's head. Vegh caught her foot as well and pulled her forward. Tessa would have fallen to the floor if she hadn't brought her arms down to brace her fall. She used the momentum to yank her foot from Vegh's grip and flip backward. Landing on her feet, Tessa launched forward, tackling Vegh to the ground.

Tessa punched Vegh in the nose, got to her feet and ran to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door before hiding in the bathtub and pulling out her phone. She tried to call Dom but he wasn't answering. She tried Brian, Tej, Han, and Giselle. She even tried Rome but there was no answer from any of them.

The bathroom door was kicked open, causing splintering wood to fly about and Tessa looked around quickly for something she could use as a weapon. She grabbed a shampoo bottle and prepared to squeeze as the shower curtain was pulled back. If it was Vegh, the shampoo would have gone right into her eyes but it was Klaus and since he was taller, the shampoo hit his chest.

Klaus looked down at his shirt and then looked at Tessa who was still sitting in the bathtub, "I liked this shirt."

"Its shampoo idiot." Tessa couldn't help but retort.

Klaus pointed his gun at Tessa, "Time to go. Get up." He said and then started looking around the bathroom. He spotted the three tests that were still sitting on the counter and smirked, "All positive hm? And I wonder who it is…" Klaus turned back to Tessa with smirk.

Tessa knew he knew it was her and she was struck with such an immense fear that she followed Klaus without any further struggle. Whatever the cost, she had to give her baby a chance at life. Klaus directed her toward the SUV and put her in the back beside Mia. Tessa took Mia's hand right away and they held on tight to each other.

It was an hour drive to port and a two hour boat ride to Spain's mainland. After that, Tessa lost track of the time. She was tired and she felt sick. Vegh and Klaus were obviously taking orders from Shaw which means Shaw now held all the cards. With Tessa and Mia as their hostages, Shaw could manipulate Brian and Dom into doing anything he wanted.

It was night by the time they eventually arrived at an airbase and loaded onto a plane. Klaus and Vegh were whispering to each other as they pushed Tessa and Mia onto the plane. Tessa couldn't help but smirk as she noticed Vegh didn't want to have anything to do with her. She's probably pissed Tessa broke her nose. Seeing this smirk though had Vegh scowling at Tessa.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked in her accented voice.

"Just at how much make-up it's going to take you to cover up those raccoon eyes." Tessa couldn't help it, she hated the bitch.

She paid for it though because Vegh slugged her across the face. Tessa felt her bottom lip split open and her nose start to bleed. Luckily hers wasn't broken though; Vegh didn't hit her hard enough for that. Tessa wanted to say something about it being a pansy punch but thought better of it, lest she go after her stomach next.

Mia's phone rang and one of the men that were working with Vegh and Klaus took it from her before answering and holding the phone out, "Brian!" Mia screeched into the receiver as she struggled to get away from her captor.

"Well if you're going to scream." Klaus said and snatched the phone from the guys hand and placed it at Tessa's ear, "We'll just give it to her."

Tessa heard a scuffle taking place on the other end before trying to get someone's attention, "Hello? Hello! Someone pick the phone back up please!"

"Tessa?" Dom said. He was deathly calm, it was scary.

"Dom I tried to call you before but-"

"Are you guys okay?" Dom asked.

"I broke the bitch's nose." Tessa said proudly and groaned as she received another blow to the face.

Dom heard the smack of a fist meeting skin before the line went dead and glared so intensely at Shaw. Brian was now back to his side after delivering a blow to Shaw's face.  
They took his sister and they took his girlfriend…big mistake.

"That was a relatively short conversation, she probably didn't even get a chance to tell you." Shaw smirked as he met Dom's glare with a smug look of his own.

"What are you talking about?" Dom demanded, clenching his fists at his side.

"My team found out something interesting while they went to go pick up your girls. Turns out the younger of the two – Tessa right? – is with child." Everyone in the room was shocked by this news and remained silent, Shaw took this opportunity to state his demands, "So this is how it's going to go down…You're going to cut me out of these cuffs, you're going to hand me the chip, I'm going to walk out of here and you're not going to follow."

"You must be joking." The Military sergeant said.

Dom stepped toward Shaw, using every ounce of willpower he had to stay calm. His eyes were so intense as he stared down Shaw. Shaw was far from intimidated though because he knew he held all the power.

Shaw took a large step toward Dom as well, "Look at his face. Ask him if I'm joking."

The military sergeant walked around Shaw, "Two hostages does not out way the threat to millions. I'm sorry but this changes nothing."

Hobbs took out his pistol and aimed it right towards the sergeants' temple. The sergeants other men went to take out their guns to defend him if need be causing the Toretto team to reach for theirs. Dom held out his hands, wordlessly telling his team to stand down.

"It changes everything." Hobbs said, not moving his gun away, "You tell your men to stand down.

"Stand down."

Hobbs still didn't remove the gun as he spoke to Dom, "Toretto, I need you to know that once we let him walk out that door with that chip, words like amnesty and pardon walk out with him."

Dom looked away from Hobbs to direct his glare back at Shaw who was till facing him, "Those words went out the day we were born."

Hobbs nodded his head and Riley, the Interpol officer on this case, took the keys and uncuffed Shaw and his men. She went to stand back beside Dom and Shaw walked toward the door. He paused for a minute and looked back at the team.

"Coming babe?" He asked.

Everyone looked toward Letty who breathed deeply. She didn't budge but it looked like she was thinking about it. So everyone was surprised when it was Riley who answered him instead.

"Of course." She said with a smile and walked toward him, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Shaw took her hand and looked back at the disbelieving looks of Dom's team, "Like I said, you were never in the game." Shaw and his men began walking out the door, "If I see you on the horizon I'll make the call and your girls will be dead."

Dom stepped forward, "He's going to make that call anyway. I know how guys like him think."

Tej immediately went over to the computers and started typing as everyone else got ready to head out. A few minutes later, Tej spoke up, "I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum."

"Let's move." Dom ordered and prepared to go.

"I'm coming with you." Letty said, stepping into the game.

Dom looked back to her and nodded and went over to a car getting in. Letty got into the back and Brian into the passenger seat. Dom took off with Rome, Han, and Giselle in their own cars.

"I just have one question." Letty said, "If you have a girlfriend and a kid on the way, what were you doing coming after me."

Dom was silent for a few moments before looking at her slightly out of his peripherals, "You're family. You'll always be family."

"Hey, hey, there he is." Brian said, pointing to the three SUV's driving just ahead.

A plane started to land just ahead of them as well, "They're as good as dead if Shaw gets away on that plane." Letty said, leaning back in her seat as Dom sped up.

"Then we don't let him get away."


	9. Chapter 9

They saw Shaw drive up the ramp of the moving plane and Dom sped up, swerving and dodging other vehicles. He needed to get on that plane. He had to save Mia and he had to save Tessa, that's all there was too it.

Tessa had received a couple more blows for her smart remarks since she spoke to Dom on the phone. Vegh was ruthless but she hadn't gone for Tessa's gut yet. Vegh said her face is the only part that annoys her. Tessa definitely preferred that which is why she kept talking. If speaking distracts Vegh from harming any other part of her body, then she'd keep doing it.

The blue-eyed brunette already had a split in the corner of her bottom lip from the first punch she received but now she had a small collection of injuries to accompany it. She could feel a bruise forming on her right cheek and tenderness in her temple. Tessa felt lucky that the blonde bitch didn't have good enough aim to hit the same spot twice. Her nose was bleeding as well but she wiped the blood away the best she could.

Shaw walked up to them when he got out of the SUV and Vegh and Klaus brought Mia and Tessa forward. A woman, Riley if Tessa heard right, got out of the SUV as well and walked around it as she pulled out a gun. She was about to shoot Tessa and Mia when a silver car drove up the ramp and ran into her. Riley flipped over the silver car and landed hard on the floor.

Mia and Tessa used this distraction to push our captors away and run further into the plane. Tessa knew the blonde bitch was following them and hid behind a skid and waited for her. Tessa heard Vegh chambering her gun and knew she was close. She saw a hand with a gun first and grabbed the wrist before slamming Vegh into a wall.

Vegh dropped the gun and Tessa went for it but was tripped. She fell into one of the skids and quickly turned around. Vegh already had the gun in her hand and poised to shoot. The barrel was aimed right between Tessa's eyes.

"Actually, I think I'll make you suffer." Vegh said, redirecting the barrel toward her abdomen.

Blondie got distracted, however, when she heard the sound of a shot gun being loaded, briefly looking back. Tessa used this chance to run for it. She heard Vegh curse and continue to follow her but Tessa weaved in and around the skids, making it impossible to be found.

Tessa stayed just enough ahead so that she couldn't be seen but close enough that she could still make out where the blonde bitch was. This allowed her to hear Shaw catch up to Vegh and tell her to tell the captain to take off. Like hell was Tessa going to let that happen.

She ran around a crate once she heard Shaw take off running and saw Vegh on the phone demanding the pilot to take off. Tessa came up behind her and slammed her head into the wall twice. Vegh put her foot on the wall and used it as leverage to knock Tessa into the adjacent wall before stepping forward and turning around. Blondie went to raise her gun but Tessa grabbed her wrist and twisted it. The gun dropped and Tessa grabbed the telephone receiver and wrapped the cord around Veghs neck so tight she couldn't breathe.

Tessa left her there and ran back to where the cars were and saw Brian and Mia get into the red one and back out of the plane. She was then shoved into a crate as Vegh ran by, and got into a decked out dune buggy. Tessa tried to get to her before she could go after Mia and Brian but she was grabbed from behind and tossed a few feet away.

She landed hard on her back and coughed as she sat up. She looked and saw Shaw pick up a tire iron and run toward Dom. Thinking fast, Tessa rolled and swung her foot out tripping him before getting to her feet. Dom used this distraction to step in front of Tessa and back Shaw into a wall and punch him a few times. That's when Klaus stepped in, he threw Dom back.

Dom was able to catch his footing in time and stood to face Klaus. Klaus ran forward to tackle Dom but Hobbs was able to get there and slammed his fist into Klaus' face. Dom and Hobbs stood side by side in front of Tessa, facing Shaw and Klaus. The fight was even now and Tessa stayed back so she wouldn't get in the way.

Tessa could also see Letty a little ways away fighting Riley. She didn't bother trying to help though. Memory or no, Letty could definitely hold her own. Right now, Tessa needed to stay safe in order to keep her baby safe. She fought when she had to but now it was time to sit out and think of a way off this plane.

It wasn't long until Dom and Hobbs took out their opponents and Dom went over to Tessa and Hobbs went to help Letty. Dom helped Tessa to her feet from the spot she was hiding and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, studying her face and lightly brushing the bruise on her cheek.

Tessa winced but nodded, "I'm fine. I held my own."

Dom gave a small smile and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I knew you would."

Tessa smiled and hugged him again. She missed him so much, even though he wasn't gone that long. However, when you're always expecting the worst, it seems like a lot longer than just a couple weeks. The plane started to shake and Dom quickly brought his hands up to the metal crate that started sliding toward them. He looked over to Hobbs and Letty to see they had braced themselves too. Dom and Tessa carefully made their over to the two of them.

The cars started to slide and Hobbs went over to the open door looking down. He looked back to Dom, Tessa, and Letty, "We have to move now! It's going to blow!"

Dom nodded, "Go!" Hobbs jumped and Dom turned to Letty, "You have to go now."

Letty nodded and went to the open door, looking down. She was hesitant but she took a deep breath and jumped. Tessa looked to see that Hobbs caught her. They were both safe. Dom motioned for Tessa to go next but she backed away.

"You have to go!" Dom shouted over the noise of the wind and explosions.

Tessa shook her head, "I can't."

Dom was about to tell her to go but stopped when he saw Shaw trying to make his escape. Instead, he took her hand and followed after Shaw. He told her to wait in the Silver Charger for him and she did as she was told.

Dom followed Shaw into the army jeep in front of them. He was trying to get something but Shaw was putting up a fight. He must have got though because he was able to escape through the backdoor just in time for the jeep to crash into the folded up ramp. The plane started to fill with fire and Tessa panicked as she looked around. Dom got into the drivers seat and turned the car on, slamming it into gear.

"Hold this and get down." He said, handing me a metal briefcase.

There were explosions everywhere as Dom drove toward the nose of the plane. By this point they were driving through fire and Tessa was scared they weren't going to make it. She listened though and crouched down in her seat, clutching the briefcase tightly. Something told her that whatever was in it was the reason why Hobbs was going after Shaw to begin with.

They broke through the nose of the plane just in time. The whole plane exploded as they were flying through the air. Tessa sat straight up now that they were safe from the fire and Dom put his arm across her chest to keep her in place. He placed his other hand on the ceiling to brace himself as the car rolled.

Tessa screamed as they rolled and could see the flaming plane pass them as the car slid and finally came to a stop. Luckily the car landed upright. Dom turned to Tessa to see she had her eyes shut tight and she was clutching the briefcase like her life depended on it.

"Tess." Dom said.

"I-I'm fine." She whispered.

Dom helped Tessa get out of the car but she was too shaky to walk just yet. He ended up carrying her which was probably for the best anyway. This way he was able to shield her from the heat as they walked away from the burning wreckage.

"You can put me down now." Tessa said once they were a decent distance from the fire.

Dom set her down but kept an arm around her shoulders. He took the metal briefcase from her and held it in his other hand. She leaned against him as they walked toward the others.

"Dom, there's something you should know." Tessa said as she came to a stop.

"I already know." Dom said.

Tessa stepped away and turned to look at him, "How?"

"Shaw told me right after I spoke to you on the phone." Dom replied, "His team informed him."

Something caught Dom's eye and he looked over Tessa's shoulder. Tessa looked as well to see Letty coming toward them. Tessa smiled sadly and turned back to Dom.

"Dom." He met her eyes, "I don't want this to influence you in anyway. Do what you want, be where you want to be because no matter what you decide, you'll still always be in mine and the baby's life."

"Tess…" Dom started as Letty finally reached them.

Tessa walked backwards, a small smile across her lips, "It's okay. I'll let you two have some alone time."

Tessa turned and walked back toward the others. She reached Brian and Mia and looked to her right to see Tej, Rome, and Hobbs then to her left to see Han. Just Han and her brows furrowed. Mia, noticing, looking over as well.

"Where's Giselle?" She asked.

Han didn't answer, he just had the most heartbroken look on his face as he stared at the flames. Mia hugged Han tightly and Tessa could feel tears come to her eyes. Tessa could take comfort in the fact that Dom was alive, Han will forever have to live with the knowledge that the woman he loves is no longer part of this world. Tessa hugged Han next and then Brian took over.

"For if we live, we live to the Lord, and if we die, we die to the Lord. So then, whether we live or whether we die, we are the Lord's." Tessa said as she faced the fire. She made the cross across her chest and bowed her head for a moment.

When Tessa looked up Dom and Letty were back and Hobbs stood in front of Dom. Letty and Dom weren't touching or holding hands like Tessa thought they would be. They were smiling though and Tessa couldn't help but be happy that they were happy. Mia came up beside Tessa and linked their arms together, leaning her head on top of the shorter brunettes head.

Dom lifted up the briefcase and held it out, "So this is worth billions huh?"

"Yes it is." Hobbs nodded and smirked, "name your price Dom."

Dom looked to Letty, to Tessa, then back to Hobbs, "Thirteen Twenty-Seven."

Dom looked back over to Tessa and she smiled at the request. They were going home.

….

It was almost perfect. They got home just in time for a Sunday family barbeque. It was just like old times, minus Vince and Jesse, and now Giselle. Tessa was in the kitchen making a garden salad to have with their meal. Everyone else was outside.

Brian and Mia were introducing Jack to his real home, Tej was barbequing and Rome was making sure Tej wasn't burning supper. Han has been quiet ever since we left Spain but that's no surprise. The love of his life just died, he needed his space. She could also see Dom in the driveway talking to Letty.

Dom and Tessa hadn't talked much since Spain. They only got back yesterday morning but that was okay. She looked down at her, still flat, tummy and placed a hand on it. She had baby to look forward too and for now, that was enough.

"Everything good?" Tessa jumped and looked to the doorway to see Dom.

"Yeah, salad's almost done." Tessa said, putting the cucumber into the bowl, "There done!"

"That's not what I meant." Dom said stepping fully into the kitchen and placing a hand on her abdomen.

Tessa placed her hands on top of his, "I think she's fine. I'm going to make a doctors appointment tomorrow to be sure."

"She?" Dom asked.

Tessa looked down at their hands, "I think it'd be nice to have a girl. Someone for Jack to watch over." She said softly.

"Whether a he or a she, I'm sure Jack will watch over them regardless. After all, Toretto's are very protective of their family."

Tessa laughed, "That's true."

Dom removed his hand and leaned against the counter looking at her. Tessa fidgeted it with her hands, not having anything to do and not quite liking the silence. Needing something to do, she went to the fridge and got out a Corona. She popped the cap off and handed it to Dom. He took it but didn't drink it yet.

"So…How's Letty?" Tessa asked.

"She's adjusting well enough. She doesn't remember anything but I know deep down she feels at home."

"That's good." Tessa said and looked out the window. Letty was talking to Brian and Mia.

"I let Letty know she could have your old room and that she could set it up however she wants."

Tessa turned her confused gaze on his, "I thought she would be staying with you."

Dom chuckled and shook his head. He placed the Corona behind him on the counter and placed his hands on Tessa's waist. He brought her forward until her body was flush against his. Catching his meaning, Tessa met his intense gaze with her own.

"But last night…"

"I slept on the couch Tess." Dom said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"But I thought…"

Dom interrupted her, "Letty was my first love Tess, you were right about that. But she's not my epic love."

Tessa pulled away from him slightly, "You're not just saying this because of baby are you? I told you I didn't want that to influ-"

Dom interrupted Tessa again but this time with a heated kiss. The kiss was far from innocent and held promises of what was to come later…in _their_ bed. All too soon, Dom pulled away and picked up the Corona off the counter.

"I made my decision before I even knew. You just never let me get a word in." Dom took a swig of his beer and stood straight, "You do that a lot."

Tessa picked up the salad, "I'll try not to jump to conclusions anymore then."

Dom held out his hand and Tessa took it, holding the salad in her free hand. They walked outside and Tessa placed the bowl on the table. She slapped Rome's hands away when he tried to steal a tomato and Tej started to tease him. Tessa laughed and looked over to Letty who was still over by the garage. They haven't really spoken yet and Tessa felt she should be the first to approach, so she walked over to her.

"Hey." Tessa said.

Letty smiled back, "Hey."

"How are you doing?" Tessa asked her.

"I'm holding up." Letty replied and motioned to her stomach, "Congrats by the way."

"Thank you. It was a little unexpected but I'm happy…I think Dom is too." Tessa said.

"He is, he said so." Letty smiled, "He also said that we were close once."

"We were!" Tessa exclaimed happily, "Practically sisters. You and Dom were the ones that taught me about cars when my brother, Vince, refused too."

"No kidding." Letty said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, Vince was livid when he found out. Said he wanted me away from this scene as much as possible. It was his own fault though because the more he tried to keep me away, the more I wanted to learn."

"Where is Vince now?" Letty asked.

"He died over nine months ago." Tessa said quietly as she looked over to the rest of the team, "He would have loved to see this though."

"I'm sorry about your brother." Letty said sincerely.

Tessa shrugged, "I know he's watching over me and that counts for something. He wouldn't want me to live with any regrets though." Tessa said and met Letty's eyes, "We were close once and I'd like us to be close again."

"I don't have my memories so I can't tell you we'll be how we used to be." Letty replied, "But I think we can create a new bond that is just as strong."

Tessa smiled brightly, "Just promise me if you get your memories back you wont hate me for stealing your man."

Letty smiled and took another sip of her beer, "I promise if I ever get my memories back I want hate you for stealing my man. Beside, I think I have my eye on someone else anyway." Letty said as she eyed someone over Tessa's shoulder.

Tessa looked behind her and saw Hobbs walking up the driveway. Well this is an interesting turn of events, Tessa thought as she looked back at Letty who was still eyeing up Hobbs.

"Hey Mia! You better hide your baby oil!" Rome called out as he saw Hobbs and laughed.

"Ha, ha…You better hide that big ass forehead." Hobbs remarked as he walked up to Dom, Brian, and Mia. Tej almost choked on his beer and ended up spitting it out from laughing.

Tessa went to stand by Dom as Hobbs spoke to him, "It's official. You're all free. It wasn't that bad having you work for me."

Dom chuckled as he took the envelope from Hobbs, "We all know you were really working for me."

"Agree to disagree." Brian laughed and smiled at Hobbs, "Thank you." He and Mia went over to the others leaving Dom and Tessa.

"Congrats by the way." Hobbs said to the both of them, "Try staying out of trouble for awhile though."

Tessa shrugged, "We can't help it if trouble seems to finds us."

Dom chuckled and put his arm around Tessa, kissing her temple, being careful of her bruised cheek.

"You're not bad for a cop." Dom said to Hobbs and held out his hand.

"I never thought I'd trust a criminal." Hobbs took his hand and shook it, "Until next time."

"Until next time." Dom agreed.

"You're welcomed to stay for dinner." Tessa said suddenly as she looked over to Letty. She hadn't taken her eyes off Hobbs since he arrived.

Hobbs noticed the direction of her eyes and looked to Letty from his peripherals, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Then grab a seat." Tessa said as we all walked over to the picnic table to sit down.

"What are you up to?" Dom whispered in Tessa's ear as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Just helping a sister out." Tessa replied, sitting down on his lap.

Dom chuckled taking a sip from his beer and tightening his grip around Tessa. He had his hand placed over the baby and couldn't help but smile. This family just keeps getting bigger. Tessa brought one of her hands to rest over Dom's as she noticed Rome reach for the salad, take a tomato and pop in his mouth.

"He took first bite, he's got grace!" Brian said as he pointed at Rome, "House rules, house rules."

Rome looked around at everyone, not impressed. Tessa smile softly as she leaned into Dom. This was the happiest she's ever been. This was home and this was nearly perfect.


End file.
